Will you be my mommy?
by Yuki Sakurada
Summary: Description inside. Selena x Kevin Let's go with T just to be safe may change later
1. Prologue

Discription: Kevin made a big mistake when he was 17! Will he be able to get throught it?

Disclamier: I own nothing. I'm not sure if i own Kaylee or not thought. *shrug*

~Proluge~

"**BROTHER!**"

I heard my sister screaming for me to come back as i ran.

I didn't care.

I felt blood and rain on my back. The gash was biggining to sting from all the rain and running.

I didn't care.

I felt pain running up my legs as I ran faster.

I didn't care.

All I cared about was the blankets wrapped in my arms as I ran

Was she all right? was all that ran throught my head as I held the screaming newborn in my arms

All I cared about was my newborn daughter.


	2. 4 Years

Discription: Kevin made a big mistake when he was 17! Will he be able to get throught it?

Disclamier: I own nothing. I'm not sure if i own Kaylee or not thought. *shrug*

I tried to make the Kaylee a little adult like but, still acting very young because the children in Animal parade do act and seem more adult like then there supposed to be (or so I've heard I don't have the game).

~4 Years~

"Another day in the city of misery" Kevin moaned after a long day at work

"welcome home daddy" A young girl said

"Kaylee, I'm home" Kevin smiled at his four year old daughter

"How was your day?" she asked

"good" he said

Kaylee studied him carefully for a moment

"Daddy's a liar" Kaylee sung

"well how was your day, Young Lady?" Kevin asked trying to avoid the subject

"Fine!" Kaylee said quickly and began to twirl her long red brown hair. A habit she did when she was nervous

"Liar" Kevin sang back

Kaylee looked angry at this for a moment

"I get it from you daddy!" She said a mischievous smile plastered on her face

"Well I'll tell the truth if you do!" He said his own mischievous smile plastered on his face

"To the count of three" she said

Kevin thought for a moment

"Fine"

"Ready?"

"Yes"

"Three"

"Two"

..."ONE!"

"IT WAS AWFUL!" They yelled in unison

"Your day was awful?-!" They said in unison

"YES!" They yelled again

"TELL ME!" again

"YOU FIRST!" and again

"HOLD IT!" Kevin said

"you tell me first since your a lady and the gentleman (me ) tells second"

"HEY! Daddy that's not fair!" she pouted

"I guess your not-"

"I am a girl and it's adults first (now)!"

Kevin thought for a moment

"All right. I'll go first because I'm in a good mood and because I love my little princess" Kevin cooed

"AWWW! Daddy I'm flattered" Kaylee blushed

Kevin smiled but, then frowned and sighed

"Well actually daddy didn't have a good day"

She looked surprised "Why not daddy?"

"Well you know that guy who's not very good at his job and I don't like very much?"

"The hot dog?"

Kevin chuckled "Yes, the hot dog. Well he yelled at daddy for doing something wrong while **HE** didn't do anything to do with his job"

"WOW! What a big meanie he should get in trouble!"

"Yea he is and he should"

("I don't have the heart to tell her I got fired") He thought secretly

"Well how was your day bad?"

Kaylee made a face her amber eyes showed her disgust

"I HATE MY SCHOOL!" she said very angry

Kevin rolled his eyes "What is it this time?"

Kaylee looked ready to explode for a moment and then looked down her bangs covered her face

"Kaylee?"

Her fathers voice made her look up, her eyes were full of fresh tears that threatened to spill down her checks

"WHOA! Kaylee?-! what?"

"I HATE My s-School" she sobbed

"Wha?"

"I Wa-Was M-made fun of to-today and th-they s-said t-that I-I w-wasn't supposed to be a-at the school b-because I did-didn't have a m-mommy" she wailed

"and...and...and they said I-I should J-just go away because nobody wants me there" She wailed and ran into their room (A/n it's a very small apartment) still sobbing

Kevin sighed ("We were supposed to be having a nice conversation and all hell breaks loose")

he sighed again ("I hate this town: My job sucked, I got fired, my kid hated this town and her school and our apartment looks like it's about to collapse any day")

"..."

("I'm a terrible father") Kevin thought in silent despaire

("I need to find a new job") He thought after a few minutes of self loathing

He picked up the newspaper and fliped through to the 'employment' section

("Let's see Burger flipper?...no. Office worker?...no. Baker?... Tempting but, no Let's see...chicken plant employ?...HELL to the no...*sign* none of these jobs see-.")

Something caught Kevin's attention on the opposite page of the paper in the 'advertisment' section

The small part of the paper was colored and it showed a small, bright, beautiful, Island

Kevin took a look "Waffle Island" He read aloud (A/n that's the name right?) and looked at the article:

**Waffle Town Island**

**Come visit our tropical paradise! All the convinces of the city and beauty of Island life all on one island!**

**-Come see Toucan Island**

**-Eat fresh produce from one of our many ranches!**

**Our Ranchers will give you the grand tour of their property and the mayor will-**

Kevin instantly stopped when he noticed some names...

Names he knew...

Names he loved...

Names that were always on his mind...

Names he thought he'd never see again...

He Instantly froze when he notice some more word on the paper.

word he knew he couldn't resist and would change his life forever...

**-Rancher wanted**

**-property for sale**

**

* * *

**I know it's pretty short for a first chapter but hey it's something. I hope you like the story I wright.

For now until another time

XXX for all who review


	3. Travel can be a pain

Discription: Kevin made a big mistake when he was 17! Will he be able to get thorough it?

Disclamier: I own nothing. I'm not sure if i own Kaylee or not thought. *shrug*

A/n: There might be some OOC moments but, it does seem like something he would say. right?

~Travel can be a pain~

Kevin was almost done packing his suitcase

"Daddy! Hurry up!" Kaylee said eagerly

Kevin rolled his eyes ("and I was worried if she would accept the move or not")

* * *

_Flash back (Last night)_

("How am I going to tell her we're moving?-!") Kevin thought franticaly

(Oh! Man! I know I'll just tell her! That's it I'll just tell her!) he thought confidently

He entered their room "Kaylee?"

A sob answered his call

He sat on the bed she was lying on "Sweetheart can I talk to you?"

"W-what?" Kaylee said in a choked sob

Kevin felt his heart begin to break at his daughters face: Her hair was mangled, her amber eyes were red, and tears streaked her face Kevin sighned

"What?" Kaylee asked slightly irritated

"I know you really dislike it here bu-"

"Dislike? Daddy! I hate it here! Not 'dislike'! HATE! This apartment is small! The doorman is so rude! The teachers at my school do nothing! And the kids at that school are spoiled rotten! I hate this town!" her voice didn't go above a shout but it seemed like she did shout and after her rant she began to sob again

"Sweetheart I know you hate it here and I dislike-"

She gave him a skeptical look

"-alright I hate it here too" she seemed satisfied with the answer

"Well how would you feel about moving?"

"Moving?"

"Yes. How would you feel about-!"

Kaylee tackled him in a hug

"Yes! I'd love to! As long as I'm with you daddy!" she said happily

* * *

_end (Next day; present time)_

Kevin smiled at her eagerness at the whole thing

"And done!" Kevin said triumphantly

"Come on, Daddy! we're gonna miss our taxi!"

"All right!" He picked up his suitcase and was about to walk out the door but, stopped and turned to the crummy apartment

"good bye you piece of crap place to live!" He wispeared under his breath so his daughter wouldn't hear

"Daddy come on!" Kaylee said impatiently

"Coming!"

* * *

_One taxi ride, one long bus ride, and a long walk later..._

Kaylee and Kevin yawned in unison

"we're finally at the boat!" Kevin groaned

"yaa." Kaylee said tiredly

"come on let's get on"

Kevin and Kaylee walked on the gang plank on the small blue ship

"Daddy I'm sleepy" She said tiredly

Kevin picked Kaylee up

"I know sweetheart. I'm tired too"

Kevin then noticed some sailors walking by staring at them

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKIN AT?-!" Kevin spat at them

The sailors looked away and continued walking

"Nosey sailors" Kaylee said playfully

Kevin 'hmphed' and walked to their assigned cabin to sleep

"only one bed" Kevin said

"mhm" Kaylee said sleepily

"How about you take it and I'll sleep on the floor?"

"No, Daddy! You need your sleep too! we'll share it! like we did at the apartment!" Kaylee said

Kevin smiled "All right, Sweetheart"

He gently laid Kaylee down on the right side of the bed and he laid down next to her on the left side

"Daddy?"

"yes?"

"Should I put on my jamie's?"

"No sweetheart if you do you'll get your jamie's all sweaty"

"ok"

"...daddy?"

"Yes?"

"When can we take a bath?"

"when we get there"

"Okay...good night, Daddy"

"Goodnight sweetheart"

They both fell asleep

* * *

_The next day..._

**"LAND HO!"**

Kevin woke up and tried to turn his alarm clock off by doing what he always did hit it on the table with his fist

after about five hits on the table he realized it wasn't there

Kevin rose up out of the bed and stretched out his arms and got up out of the bed and stretched out his torso

"hmmmh" He turned to his daughter who was now reaching around sleepily for her fathers arm

"Kaylee it's time to get up"

she mumbled some incoherent words but, got up

"Good morning daddy" she said

"It's afternoon sweetheart" he said teasingly

"YO!" someone slammed the door open making them both jump

"YOU BOTH! WE ARE AT YE'S STOP! SO GET OFF DIS HEAR BOAT OR YE BOTH COMMIN WITH THESE HERE SAILORS!" The sailor yelled at them and slamed the door shut

"W-we better get off daddy!"

"Agreed let's go!"

Kevin grabbed their suitcase and Kaylee and got off that ship so fast it wasn't funny

"Phew! Glade we got off that-"

"Daddy where are we?" Kaylee asked

Kevin finally took in his surroundings

Nothing

Absolutely nothing for what looked like miles

"..." Kevin said nothing

"Daddy?"

Kevin seemed to snap back to reality and turned in the direction of the ship...only it wasn't there

It was now a long way away from the port

"HEY! YOU RIP OFF ARTISTS! GET BACK HERE! THIS ISN'T-!"

"Have a problem sir?"

Kevin froze and turned to the voice

A tall man with dark curly hair wearing a green t-shirt and dark pants stood there

"Hey son you look lost need some help?" the man asked

Kevin looked at the man nervously

"What's the matter?"

"Daddy are you all right?"

"..." Kevin said nothing

"Daddy! Snap out of it!" Kaylee said and kicked his butt (A/n: Kevin's still holding her. So it gives her an advantage)

"OUCH! Kaylee!"

"Finally! Daddy ask Mr. Man for directions!"

Kevin took a deep breath and froze again ("The guy's bloody huge! He could hit me and I'd be out for days!")

"Well?" The man asked

"um...I was wondering if you know where waffle town is" Kevin asked nervously

The man smiled "Yea! I do I was just on the way there!"

"REALLY?-!"

"LUCKY!"

"'LUCKY!' is right Kaylee! Can we have a lift sir?"

"Don't call me 'sir' I'm not that old and Yea! Hop in the back."

"Cool!" Kaylee squealed

Kevin carried the suitcase and Kaylee to the back and set them both down on the hay

"Let's goooo!" Kaylee chimed

The man made a clicking sound and the horse began to move the cart

"WOW! Daddy! We're being pulled by a horsey!"

"I see that sweetie, That's cool and kind of ...relaxing"

"Yea. Daddy it really is" Kaylee fell asleep after a while

It was silence for a few hours

"We're almost there"

"That's cool! Thanks for letting us hitch a ride"

"No problem, son...oh! I never introduced myself. My names Cain, son."

"Nice to meet you Cain! And my names not 'son'. I'm Kevin!"

"Nice to meet ya, Son! And what's your sisters name?"

Kevin laughed nervously "Actually this is my daughter, her names Kaylee"

Kevin waited to be made fun of, laughed at, or questioned but, he was surprised

"Really? She's cute and looks just like you"

Truthfully Kaylee didn't look a lot like him in his opinion but he did know she didn't look a **thing** like her mother for that matter, but he was there in her features like in her cheeks and ears and everywhere else but, the feature that he had most was her eye color and she was cute like he said, but the way he said it made him truly feel happy to have her as a daughter

"Thanks Cain"

"We're here!" Cain bellowed

"Thanks for giving us the ride, Cain!"

When Kevin looked at the small town he gasped

("It's soooo cute!") he thought

"Hey! Kay-!" he stopped mid-sentence when he noticed she was asleep

"It's pretty late I'll talk to the mayor tomorrow about living arrangements" he said to himself

"Sounds good, son!" Kevin jumped he completly forgot about Cain

"um...Cain? Is there a hotel around here?"

"Yes. There is! Jake and Collen own the place it's called Ocarina Inn" Cain explained

"Thanks for everything." Kevin said as he picked up the suitcase and Kaylee

"No problem, son" Cain said and rode off

"Now where is Ocarina Inn?"

Kevin started walking down the colorful looking street and looked around and saw a small looking building that looked slightly dark pink since it was night, but what caught his attention most was the sign all it had on it was a bed on it and another sign just next to the door the sign looked like it was made of some kind of metal and looked like gears

"Ocarina Inn" Kevin said aloud and grinned triumphantly

("That was easier than I thought") he thought and walked in

("cute place, very simple") he thought

It was a fairly simple little place with a little area for an inn check in and waiting area on the right and a little restraunt on the right.

Kevin sat Kaylee down on a chair and sat down himself and just waited for someone to come to the desk

"MAYA! That's not right!" Kevin jumped at the voice

"Granny! That's mean!" Kevin looked at Kaylee and was amazed she hadn't woken up ("Must be tired")

"I'm amazed your able to take care of Dakota!" A male voice said

Just then Kevin noticed a small pile of cloth moving around

"Chase! That's mean! I take good care of our daughter!" The young woman's voice said

The pile of cloth looked up at Kevin and he realized it was a baby

She (he assumed because the cloth was pink) had blond curly hair under her beanie and purple eyes

The baby lost interest in him and began to tug at some cloth that covered the table

That normally wouldn't bother him, but he noticed something

something Terrifying

There were plates on the table that the baby was tugging on and it was getting closer to her!

Kevin quickly got out of his chair and power walked over to her...

The baby gave a powerful tug and...

...plates falling...

Kevin quickly ran towards her and grabbed her before the plates could crush her

("I thank every harvest god and goddess I know I entered those sprinting clubs") Kevin thought

"What was that?"He heard someone say

Then a woman scream** "DAKOTA!"**

This time he turned a man with peach colored hair was on his knees about to pick up the broken plates in a blind panic

Kevin quickly got up and grabbed one of his arms

the man glared up at him with fury and panic in his purple eyes

Kevin then noticed the pink blankets under the plates

("Must be why he's so panicked. He thinks she's under there")

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?-!"

"YOUR DAUGHTER IS FINE! I GOT HER! SEE?"

Kevin brought the girl in peach man's eyesight

His eyes seemed to physically widen "D-Dakota?" was all peach man had managed to choke out

Kevin carefully handed 'Dakota' he assumed to him and was quickly shoved away from them by a young woman with blond hair

"Chase! Our daughter's alive" he heard her sob

"yes. I see she is" 'Chase' said

("He's so shocked and he looks like he's about to cry") the young woman sobbed a few more times

("I feel like I'm intruding on something") Kevin glanced at the 'check in' side and someone was behind the check in counter

("I'd better go check us in") He thought and walked over to the counter

"Can I help you sir?" she asked

"I would like a room for two for one night" Kevin responded

"All right! Sign here please" The woman place a clip board in front of him and Kevin signed in

He turned to get his stuff and Kaylee who was amazingly still asleep

"fallow me" The woman said and led them to the back

"this will be you room for the night" she said

"Thank you ma'am"

The woman left

Kevin put the suitcase down near the foot of the bed and gently put Kaylee on the right side of the bed, Kissed her forehead, and laid down beside her on the left side of the bed.

She unconsiously wraped her small arms around her father big arm and continued to sleep

"Good night Kaylee." Kevin murmured and fell asleep himself

* * *

_elsewhere..._

Maya had finally stopped sobbing

"Thanks soo much mis-" Maya stopped when she realized she was talking to air

"Where did he go?" she asked and looked around

Chase looked around as well for the mystery man

Collen and Jake came in

"So what did we miss?" Collen asked

Chase, Maya, and Yolanda gave them a weird look and Dakota just gurgled

"A lot apparently" Jake answered


	4. Strange encounters

Discription: Kevin made a big mistake when he was 17! Will he be able to get thorough it?

Disclamier: I own nothing.

(A/N: Sorry if some of this stuff isn't accurit. I don't have the game yet.)

~Strange encounters~

Kevin opened his eyes slowly and took in his suroundings and was now fully awake

("Wow! I'm actually glad to wake up for once!") He thought and got out of the bed. He streached out his arms and torso his tired muscles seemed to wake up now

"hmhm?"

He turned to the bed at the groan. Kaylee was feeling around sleepily for her fathers arm

He smiled at her "Kaylee it's time to wake up" He gently shook her

She opened her tired looking eyes and streached

"Good morning, daddy" She mummbled

"Good morning, Sweet heart"

She looked around and seemed to finnally relize they weren't in Cain's cart

"Where are we?" She asked confused yet excited

"We're in Waffle town in the Ocarina Inn"

"Really?-!" She asked in desbelif

He nodded

"Can I take a bath now? I feel Sticky." She asked akwardly

"Of course"

Kaylee quickly grabbed the suitcase and opened it and squeeked in surprise

"um...daddy. I think we left our big suitcase at the boat"

"What make you think that?"

"Well this is my suitcase with Beary, my blankey, and princess flower-"

Kevin search his memory for when he last had the big suitcase and inwardly cursed

("I got off the boat so fast I left the suitcase and all our clothes on the boat! Damn!")

"-but there are some emergency clothes in here" Kaylee said

"..." ("For once I'm glade I'm Paranoid/Stupid enough to put emergency clothes in my daughters suitcase")

"I'll be out in a little while daddy!" Kaylee chimed

"All right, Sweetheart"

Kaylee looked around and found the shower and went in

("She's so independent.") Kevin signed and went to take a shower himself

* * *

15 minutes later...

Kevin steeped out of the bathroom. Looking into the mirror he stood in front of taking in his new look.

He was wearing a blue-green shirt, Some puffy looking dark blue pants, and a blue green bandanna around his neck

He smiled happier than he had felt in a long time

("Well time to explore!") He thought as he walked down the stairs

He didn't notice a loud sizzleing sound and looked thorough the window-like opening and peach boy was working over a pan.

Kevin's stomach chose now to growl. very loudly. He signed he didn't have enough to get something to eat he only had enough to cover the Inn's bill.

He signed again and walked over to the 'check in' area. He then noticed the woman who gave him the room from last night. She had light orange hair and a green dress that he saw her in last night.

"Excuse me, Miss" he said

she turned and smiled "Oh! Hello sir, can I help you?" she said in a proffesional voice

"I just wanted pay my hotel bill"

"I see..." She took the gold out of his outstreached hand

"You know you look familiar. Have we meet before?" She asked suddenly

Kevin thought for a moment "Not since last night Ma'am" He said

"All right then. I'm Collen. The recepionist and the wife of the owner of this lovely inn."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Kevin, and-"

"COLLEN!" Someone called

"I'm sorry I have to go" Collen said

"No problem! Nice meeting you! Bye!" They waved goodbye to eachother and Collen went through a door

(People here sure are friendly!") Kevin thought smiling then he felt something tug on his pants and looked down

It was the baby from last night's 'Incident'

("I think her names 'Dakota'") He thought

"Hey! Dakota where are-?" He heard someone stop midsentence

Kevin frowned and turned. The blond woman from last night stood there. The blond had two little braids on either side of her head, Bright blue eyes they were wide with surprise, wearing a maid like outfit.

A few sobs escaped the blonds throt and she ran twords him tackling him in a bone-crushing hug, surprising him.

"Wha?-!""Y-you s-saved m-my daughter" She sobbed, but Kevin didn't hear her he was too busy trying to wiggle out of her hold.

("Dam! She's strong!") he thought

He tried to wiggle out again and noticed something in hororr: 'Chase' was staring at them, with his eyebrow raised

"IT'SNOTWHATYOUTHINK!"He said quickly

"What's going-?" He knew Kaylee's voice anywhere

"KAYLEE!"

Kevin quickly took the woman off him by picking her up. She squeeked in surprise. He put her down and bent down and picked Dakota up and put her in the woman's arms and ran for it "HEY! WAIT-!" He quickly picked Kaylee up and ran for the door. He was doing all this so fast he looked like a blur."-I WANT TO PROPERLY THANK-!" Kevin quickly ran out the door. Not hearing anything she said and too embarresed to face either of them "-you." Maya said in defeat

(IDIOT! DUMMY! MORON! I WANTED TO PROPERLY THANK HIM FOR SAVING DAKOTA, BUT I MADE HIM FEEL BAD! STUPID MAYA!") Maya thought in despair

"Maya" She turned to her husbands voice

"What?" Maya choked

"I think you just emmbarresed him. You didn't make him feel bad" Chase explained

"You really think so?-!" Maya said much more happy

"Then I'll thank him properly with good food when he comes back to eat!" Maya said confidently

"Maya please don't we don't want to make him sick when he just got here"

* * *

Kevin had calmed down a little bit since the little episode at the inn

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"where are we going?"

"Town hall"

"Where's that?"

Kevin stoped walking, Thought a moment, and grinned down at her "You know what? I have no Idea." He began walking again

"Aww. Daddy." Kaylee giggled

"WHOOOOOA!"

Kevin froze and Kaylee stiffened at the scream

Kevin looked up to see where the screamer was and something hit him in the face

"Owwww..." he heard something on his face

("'Owwww...' Huh?")

The small thing that hit him in the face was talking, and moveing around. It was small, dressed in an orange jumpsuit thing, and looked like a fairy

Kevin's eyes widened at the thing and glanced down at Kaylee and her eyes were huge with surprise

("Yea, I'm not dreaming and I'm not seeing things")

"Wow! That was a strong wind. I better get back now!" The fairy said and flew offf

"..." there was a stunned silence for a moment

"Kaylee?"

"Yea?"

"Please tell me you saw that too."

"yea."

"good I haven't lost my mind yet"

Kaylee laughed "Hey! That's not funny!" Kevin said with a hint of laughter

"Yes, It is!" Kaylee squeeled in laughter

"whatever" Kevin chukled

They started walking again as if that (2nd?) little episode hadn't happened

He looked at eatch building carefully "Well there can't be too many-."

"Daddy, isn't that town hall?" Kevin followed Kaylee finger to a green building. It was funny looking and not very official like most town halls he'd seen.

"Well... It's worth a shot" Kevin grunted

He walked over to the buildings sign "Town Hall" He read aloud

"YAAA! I was right!" Kaylee squeeled in delight

Kevin rolled his eyes at her antics "Yes. you were right little lady." He grinned and she beamed at him

He just walked in. It wasn't as funny looking as it was outside, It was actually cozy and proffesional looking. Kevin looked around and no one was there

("Well might as well wait for someone again") Kevin thought

"Kaylee?"

"Yes? Daddy?" Kaylee asked curiously

"I want you on your best behavior here." Kevin said sternoly and put her down

"Yes, Daddy." Kaylee said politly and sat down on a chair

Kevin sat next to her and they just waited.

They didn't have to wait long though...

"Hello!"

They both jumped at the voice and turned

A small old man stood there, a huge cheerful smile on his face, He had white hair, and was pleasently plum.

"Hello! You two must be the new residents!" He said cheerfully

"Yes we are. We were just-"

"Waiting for the mayor!" Kaylee interupted her father

"Well wait no longer! My name Hamilton. Everyone knows me as Mayor Hamilton." He said cheerfully

Kevin stood up "Well Mr. Hamilton-"

"Just Hamilton will do." Hamilton interupted

"Well Hamilton, my name is Kevin and it is very nice to meet you."Kevin said and held his hand out. Hamilton shook it saying

"It is very nice to meet you, Kevin-" Hamilton let go of his hand and looked at Kaylee "-and your name, little miss?"

Kaylee curtsied her little pink dress "My name is Kaylee sir and it is very nice to meet you" She said politley and stood up straight

Hamilton smiled "What a very polite sister you have Kevin"

"..." "Um...sir Kaylee's my-"

"Sister? this-" She pointed at Kevin "-is my Daddy." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

"Kaylee don't be rude." Kevin said fermly

Kaylee put her hands on her hips "but Daddy-"

"Kaylee."

"Yes, Daddy" She said frowning with pout

Meanwhile Hamilton stood looking so shocked it was almost funny

He gasped "Oh! I'm terrible sorry! I just assumed-"

"Calm down Hamilton. We know." Kevin said calmly

"Well your daughter looks so much like you. So I just assummed" Hamilton said flustred

"Thank you Hamilton" Kaylee said Happily

"Whatever for?" Hamilton was now confused

"Before we get into another interesting conversation. How about you tell us where we'll be living?" Kevin said

"Oh! Yes of course!" Hamilton said cheerfully

Hamilton went behind a counter and opened a draw and began looking in it after a moment he took a paper out

"Here's a map and you'll be living-" He opened the map and pointed to a little spot that looked like a field "-about here."

"All right. Thanks." Kevin said politly

"Thank you Hamilton" Kaylee said just as politly

He rolled the map up and handed it to Kevin "Here you can take this map"

Kevin's eyes widened in shock "N-no we couldn't you already told us-"

"I insist. I have tons of copies." Hamilton persuaded

"I even gave three other to the ranchers when they got here. So don't worry." He pestered

Kevin thought for a moment "A-Alright" he reluctantly took the map and put it in his bag

"Cool! We got a free map!" Kaylee squeeled

"Yea! We did!" Kevin said with some enthusiasm

"Thank you! Hamilton!" They both chimmed

"No Trouble at all you two" Hamilton said slightly embarressed

"Hamilton!" A female voice called

"Comming Elli!"

"I have to go, but I'll see you both again by tommorrow. Goodbye" He said cheerfully

"Byebye" Kaylee said

"Goodbye Hamilton"

They all waved good bye and Hamilton left

"Well not much left to do except go get the suitcase" Kevin mummbled uninthusiasticaly. he wasn't sure if he wanted to see the blonde or peach boy due to the incident an hour ago.

"But Daddy I got the suitcase" Kaylee piped up

Kevin's eyes widened when he noticed the little pink suitcase next to Kaylee

"How'd you get that?" He asked baffled he hadn't seen it at all

"I had it as a back pack you just didn't notice." She teased

"All right. I guess we just explore then" Kevin mummbled thourouly embarressed

They both walked out to the street

"WAAAAHHHHH!"

They both jumped startled at the scream

"EXCUSE ME!" A voice screamed behind them

They both turned. A purple haired woman stood there looking severly panicked

"WAAAH! SIR! MY DAUGHTER'S STUCK! HELP ME!" The woman(?) said

("Wait a minute! That's a DUDE! AW MAN! That's creepy!") Kevin shivered. Then it regestered what the man had said

"Where is she? Maybe I can help!" As soon as the words left Kevin's mouth the man grabed his wrist and ran down the street

"Hey! WAIT FOR ME!" Kaylee yelled at them

The man continued running not hearing her and ran into a small store

("Looks Like a tailors") Kevin thought curously

"GILL! I FOUND SOMEONE THAT SAID HE'D HELP!"

Kevin then noticed someone else in the store. The man turned to them he had light blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"Julius when we said 'go get help' WE MEANT JIN!" He started calmly and yelled the last part

"HE WASN'T THERE! HE WENT TO GO GET HERBS!" 'Julius' screamed back

"BOTH OF YOU! BREAK IT UP!" Kevin yelled in-between them

Kevin looked in the blond's direction "Look Blondy! I came to help because I heard his kid needed help! So I came to help!"

"Blondy?" The blond muttered

"JUST SHOW ME WHAT'S GOING ON-" Kevin poked his finger into 'Gill's chest "-RIGHT NOW!"

The blond slapped his hand off and mummbled "All right. come on" Gill led them into a back room

"Luna! We found someone to help!" Gill called

A small child like pink haired woman came out and saw Kevin " WHAT COULD HE DO?-!" She yelled at them

"I can do what a lot of people aren't doing right now." Kevin said more irritated with the situation

"And what't that?" Luna remarked rudely

"I'm here trying to help!" He yelled

A loud wailing interupted them "Aw great!" Luna said

"Oh. Dear." Gill mumttered

they both left the two alone

"Tell me how I can help before they come back!" Kevin wispeared ergintly

'Julius' Nodded in understanding and wispeared "follow me!"

Kevin followed him deeper into the tailors. He stoped suddenly

"Candace I brought someone to help!"

Kevin looked from behind 'Julius' and saw a woman with dark blue hair and blue eyes turned in their direction holding a little bundle of pink

"J-Julius w-who i-is-?"

"So mister do you think you can help my poor, Angie?" Julius looked at him with pleading eyes

"I'll see what I can do." Kevin muttered

"I don't think there's anything you can do sir." Gill said suddenly behind them

"WELL AT LEAST I'M DOING SOMETHING!" Kevin yelled

A wailing interupted coming from Luna or more or less a blanket she was carrying

"shh Viviane. calm down shh." Luna tried to sooth

("This is not going well...") Kevin thought angist

("Let's see we got one baby that's stuck-") Kevin glanced at Candace who was holding a torso so the baby wouldn't fall and the upper part of her body was stuck between a sliding cabnit door and from the looks of it the door was stuck and the baby was stuck between it

("-between a rock and a door. How did she even get like that?...Never mind. Just how do I get her out-?")

'Viviane''s wailing interupted his thoughts "hush. hush Viviane. Shh" Luna murmered

(-How do I make her hush? I need to think") Kevin thought frustraited

A door slaming open interupted his thoughts and he turned. His daughter was glareing at them wizzing as if she had just ran a marathon.

"I *huff* told you *huff* to 'wait up' *huff*" she said angrily

("Wait a minute!") Kevin thought in joy

"Um...who are-?" Gill said confused

"Kaylee! Perfect timeing!" Kevin said happily and walked up to her

"What's *Huff* going-?"

"Kayee I need your help!" Kevin said excited

"What is it daddy?" Kaylee asked curious

"Well first off do you have that lotion sample?"

Kaylee pulled off her suitcase (she wore it like a backpack) and looked through it and took out a little bottle

"Good. Now I need you to do something else."

"What is it?"

"You see that baby over there?" Kevin nooded over to the pink head who was cooing at the little pink blankets

"Yes I do"

"Do you think you can help her mommy calm her down?"

"You bet I can!" Kaylee said confidently

"Thank you sweetie"

Kaylee gave the lotion to her daddy and ran over to the woman

"oh. Hello, What's your name?"

Kaylee ignored the woman and rummaged through her bag and pulled out princess Flower

"Hewooo wittle girl" Kaylee cooed in a high pitched voice

The woman looked surprised

"My name is Princess Flower and I will be you playmate" Kaylee said in her high pitched voice

The baby began laughing and held the dolls hand

("Much Better") Kevin thought and walked over to where 'Candace' was and sat next to her, removed the cap off the lotion, removed his cloves, and put lotion on his hands.

Gill and Julius took this the wrong way

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOU TO BE-!" "THIS IS NOT FOR ME NUMBSKULLS!" Kevin yelled

A loud wailing came from the baby as if on cue

"Don cwy princess..."

"..." Kaylee went silent

"Viviane. Her name is Viviane." the woman said to Kaylee

"Don cwy princess Viviane." Kaylee cooed in her princess voice and she made the princess doll move funny

Viviane began laughing again

Kevin put some of the lotion on the front and back of the other baby's dress and turned to the other woman

"'Candace'? right?"

Candace nodded

"Well I'm going to help you."

"H-Help m-me what?" Candace asked shyly

Kevin put his hands over hers. Makeing her blush. Hard.

Julius got the wrong idea

"HEY! YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY-!" Julius yelled

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING TO HER! NOW SHUT UP JULI! OR WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS!" Kevin spat back

Julius turned red with rage but stayed quiet

"Now Candace on the count of three we'll both pull her out" Kevin explained

"b-but we-!"

"Your just going to have to trust me." Kevin said camly

Candace closed her eyes in thought and opened them again

"A-All right"

"Now...1...2...3!PULL!"

Candace and Kevin pulled

Angie almost instantly came out and started wailing

Candace and Julius looked relived

Luna and Gill let out signs of relif

They Gill and Luna ran to Candace and Julius

Kevin stood next to Kaylee "I think we should leave don't you Kaylee?"

"Yea. I think we should go."

They both left and headed for their new home and when they got there

"KYAAAAA! It's sooooooo cute!" Kaylee squeeled in delight

"Yea it looks really cozy" Kevin said in amazement

They both went inside the tan door

"KYAAAAA! It's even cuter on the inside!" Kaylee squeeled again

"Only one bed" Kevin pointed out

"WHO cares daddy! Look at this place!"

"Yes I see it"

Kevin glanced at the clock

1:00 P.M.

("Wow! That took longer than I thought")

"Well let's get unpacked!"

They both unpacked what little they had, talked for a while, and the new ranch. It was a fixer upper, but it was theirs. They both went to bed with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Earlier that day

Angie had finally stopped wailing

"Oh! Thank you so much-" Julius stopped when he noticed he wasn't there

"Wh-where did he g-go?" Candace asked

"They didn't look familiar" Luna said

"I better talk to father about them" Gill muttered

"I-I wanted to p-properly thank h-him for h-helping Angie" Candace said sad they were gone

"And I wanted to thank the girl for calming Vivian down" Luna said sadly

Then she noticed something "And she left her doll"

Sure enough wrapped in the blond baby girl arms was Princess Flower


	5. cows and confusion

Discription: Kevin made a big mistake when he was 17! Will he be able to get thorough it?

Disclamier: like I said in the last 4 chapters! I own nothing!

(A/N: Sorry if some of this stuff isn't accurit. I don't have the game yet.)

Sorry for the late update I've been occupied with studying for a contest so I wasn't able to update! But it was worth it since I GOT A BLUE RIBBON! YAHOO! I will post the next chapter real soon and it will be great!

~Cows and confusion~

Kevin creeped to the door as quietly as he could

"Daddy where are you going?" Kaylee asked tiredly

but he didn't suceed

"Sorry did I wake you?" Kevin asked concerned

"No I just got up." Kaylee said

"Well I'm going to meet an old friend"

"Ok. Come back soon."

"all right" Kevin kissed her forehead and walked out the door

* * *

("It's peaceful here") Kevin thought as he walked down the dirt path

(Like I'm the only-")

"WAHHHHHHHHH!"

"WAHHHHHHHHH!"

("Oh! Come on! That is probably the fourth or fifth time I've heard something crying! And I've only been here for three days!") Kevin yelled in his mind and ran in the cries direction

He got there. All he saw was a long river with a small rock in the middle with a little baby on it

("HOW ON EARTH DID HE!-? Never mind!")

He jumped in the river and wadded over to the rock. The baby reached his arms out to him obviously wanting to be anywhere but, the rock.

"There. There little fella" Kevin soothed reaching his arms out to get the child

He practically jumped into Kevin's arms and began crying "shhh. Calm down. Your all right now." Kevin soothed and wadded back to shore

He jumped back on shore. The baby almost instantly stopped crying and began giggling ("Must be happy to be off the rock") Kevin concluded

He looked him over: A boy from the blue clothes, his eyes were closed, and he had a turf of light brown hair.

("cute kid. Wonder where his parents are-!")

Kevin felt a small tug on his pants leg and looked down

another small baby was looking up at him with curious red-brown eyes

Kevin bent down and picked him up to then took a look at him: A boy from the clothes, red-brown hair, and a patch of black hair.

("Wonder Where their parents are?") Kevin looked around

no one was there

"Well I can't leave you two here I'd feel bad. I might as well ask around about your parents. How does that sound?" Kevin said

The two boys looked at him curiously

Then the brunette hugged around his neck and the black haired one tugged on his dark brown locks

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." He grinned

making both boys laughed

Kevin continued down the path

* * *

A little while later...

"Let's see I have to take a right...or was that a left? No. Maybe I was supposed to go Northwest..." Kevin mumbled directions while the brunette snuggled in his chest and the black haired one played with his ear

"Well I might as well check the map!" Kevin said cheerfully

He place both boys on the grass "Wait here" He said quickly

He reached in his bag and felt around for the map

His face turned pale "I must have left the map at home! Aw! Da- Darn it." Kevin grinned sheepishly down at the boys who looked confused

"Well it's a good thing I have a natural sense of direction" Kevin said nervously and Picked the boys up then went in a random direction

* * *

Another while later...

"I'm lost." Kevin concluded when he rounded another corner

"I haven't seen that many people either" Kevin mumbled confused

He was so indulged in his thoughts he ran into something and he almost fell but he regained his balance

He saw what he ran into and gasped, it was a young woman

"Oh My gosh!, I'm so sorry miss!" he said quickly

"It's all right" She didn't look up at him

Kevin put the boys down and offered his hand

she didn't take it and stood up on her own

"Thanks, but I'm too busy looking for someone" She finally looked up showing two tear stained red-brown eyes

("Wait a minute! I've seen that color before!")

"I have to go! I'm sor-" She started to run

"WAIT! Did you loose your son?" Kevin shouted

The woman turned so fast she looked like she'd break her neck

"YES!" She ran over to him and grabbed the front of his shirt

"-I'm looking for my son! I can't find him anywhere! If you've seen him-! He has black hair and red-brown-!" She was yelling in pure distress

Kevin gently took her hands off him and bent down to pick up one of the boys

"What are you-?"

Kevin held up the boy she discribed in her eyesight

She gasped "VAN!"

She took the boy from Kevin's arms and sobbed several times

Kevin tried to get away from their moment

but, the woman wasn't having that.

She grabed the back of his shirt, spun him around and hugged him, hard.

"Y-you f-found my s-son even t-though we do-don't know y-you! she sobbed uncontrollable

"..."

"hmmmm? What was that?" She asked a little more calmly

"...!"

She loosened her grip

"Can't...!"

She gasped when she noticed he was turning blue and let go

He gasped and took a big gulp of air

"I'm so sorry!" She said quickly

"*phew* it's all right your happy to see your son so well..."

She smiled at him then gasped

"oh!My gosh! I haven't introduced myself! I'm Anissa and this is my son, Van" She said

Kevin grinned "My name is Kevin. It's very nice to meet you" he said kindly

"It's very nice to meet you" Anissa said

Kevin felt tiny fist on his leg and looked down

The other boy had his cheeks puffed out in an annoyed sort of way

Kevin picked him up then got an idea

"Hey. I don't suppose you know who this little guy is" He showed him to Anissa

"He's Matt"

"Well can you tell where he lives or something like that"

"He and his family over at Horn Ranch. It's that way" Anissa pointed south

"Thanks! See ya soon!" Kevin said cheerfully

"Bye!" Anissa walked down the Northern path

Kevin walked down the southern path

"well a ranch can't be too hard to find" he said aloud

* * *

A while later...

"Wow! You live here little guy?" Kevin gasped

The ranch was huge! It had cows and horses in the pasture and it was big n'lush making his little home look pathetic

("I'll fix that though") Kevin thought

"Let's find your Mommy and Daddy now, Matt" Matt let out a squeal of delight

Kevin walked down the hill and entered the door

"Sorry we're...well if it isn't Kevin" Kevin looked up at who was talking. Cain was behind the counter.

"Oh! Hiya Cain!" Kevin said cheerfully

Cain then noticed Matt and his face made a surprise look

"Why do-?" "DAD!"

Someone ran past Kevin so fast he was practically spinning

"DAD! I STILL CAN'T FIND MATT!" "Now Renee calm-" "NEVER TELL A WOMAN TO 'Calm down'! MY SON COULD BE DEAD OR WORSE! HE COULD-!"

Kevin tapped on her shoulder. She worled around

"WHAT DO YOU-! MATT!"

'Renee' quickly grabbed Matt almost taking Kevin's arms with her

"Matt! I'm so glad your safe!" She sobbed

Kevin was about to walk off, but 'Renee' tackled him in a bone crushing hug

"Where on earth did you find him?" 'Renee' asked happily

"...!"

"Hmmmm? Did you say something?" She looked at him and instantly let him go. He was turning purple

Kevin gasped for air

"I'm so sorry! Sir!" She said spazzed

"You all right, Son?" Cain asked concerned

"Yea. I'll be okay"

"oh! Thank goodness" 'Renee' said cheerfully

("wow. from sad to happy just like that") Kevin thought

"who are you anyway? I don't reconize you." 'Renne' asked

"My names Kevin" He said poliely

"Nice to meet you Kevin! My names Renee! This"-she pointed to Matt- "is my son, Matt. And he"-she pointed to Cain-"is my father, Cain"

"Well thanks for finding my grandson Renee was about to have a painic attack if you hadn't come, Son" Cain said

"Son?" Renee said confused

Kevin blushed "Um...you see...we're kinda...um aquanted..and...your father" he stuttered

"If Daddy calls you 'Son' does that mean I can call you 'big brother'" Renee asked excited

"um...why would-?" Kevin suttered

"It's official I'll call you big brother! Oh! How exciting! I've always wanted a brother!" Renee said cheerfully

("What did I get myself into?") He thought

"um... I don't-" he tried to explain but, Cain inttrupted him

"Don't bother once she puts her mind to something. She sticks with it" Cain explained

"How can you be so cheerful?" Kevin grummbled

"Hey! Big brother! Do you enjoy being a rancher so far?" Renee asked

"I'm not sure yet. I just got here so I don't have any animals or crops yet"

"oh." Renne said then went quiet and then her face lit up so much you could practilclly see a light bulb go off abouve her head

"Daddy how about we give him one of the calfs!"

Cain's face lit up to "That's a great idea, Renee!"

"Calf?" Kevin said confused

"Come on, Son!" Cain put his arm around Kevin's shoulders and led him to the barn outside Renee trailing not far behind

Kevin was taken aback when they walked in. They had more cows and horse inside then there where in the pasture!

("I'm gonna have to work hard to get even close to theses guys!")

"Well take your pick!" Cain bellowed

He pointed to three calf's

A white one with black spots, A choclate brown one, and A charcoal black one.

"Take my pick?" Kevin said rather stupidly

"Yea! We're gonna give you one." Renee said

Kevin's brain seemed to finnally register what was going on

"I'm sorry. I can't afford to feed the little gal."

"Well if you could pick what would you choose?" Renee questioned

"I'd get the white and black one"

("Kaylee always said she loved the classic ones")

"How about we give you the cow and some feed for free!" Renee declaired

Kevin did a double take

"What!-?"

Renee turned to face him

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned

"I-I can't just take her! I'd feel bad for takeing her!" Kevin said flusstered

Tears began to build up in Renee's eyes. Kevin did an 'Oh!' Kinda look

"I-I'm so SOrry I didn't mean too!" Kevin said totally devistated

"YOu are sooo sweet!" She said then tackled him in a hug. Kevin blushed, hard.

"where did you learn to be so sweet and caring?" Renee rubbed her head against his chest in an affectionit way

"um...well...uh.."

"There!" Cain inturrupted "Your all hooked up!"

"Don't worry about paying. Think of it as a 'thank you' for finding my son" Renee released him

"Um... all right" Kevin said defeated

They exited the barn

"Bye son." Cain waved

"Bye bye big brother Kevin." Renee waved

"Bye Cain. Bye Renee." Kevin left the property

Kevin guided his new cow and her feed to his ranch and then into the barn.

He unhooked her quickly, put the feed in the box, and ran into his house

"Kaylee!" Kevin chimmed as he entered

Kaylee looked up from his drawing and smiled at him

"Hi Daddy! Did you have a good day?"

"What no usual 'Welcome home'" He teased

"You didn't say: 'I'm home'" She teased back

"Whatever! Anyway I got a surprise for you."

Kaylee's face lit up " A surprise! What is it?-! What-!-?"

Kevin grinned

"Close you eyes" he insturcted

She did so and Kevin picked her up

"Where are we going?" She questioned

"You'll see" He answered "And no peeking" he added

He carried her to the barn and put her down in front of the cow

"Okay now open your eyes"

She did so and gasped then let out a loud squeel of delight

"Kyaaaa! It's a cow! A cow! oh my gosh! There even cuter in real life!"

"Do you like her?"

"I love her! What's her name?"

Kevin han't thought of a name "She dosn't have one yet. But you can-" "Milkshake!"

("...") "...come again?"

Kaylee ran up and hugged the cows neck "From now on her name is Milkshake! Do you like it? Milkshake?"

The cow mooed as if thanking her

* * *

"Daddy can I help you take care of Milkshake?" Kaylee asked when they got back in the house

"Sure if you think your old enough"

"Yaaaaa!" Kaylee squeeled as she jumped in the bed with him

Kevin told Kaylee about his day and told her he was going to get seed tomorrow

"Wow! Daddy had a good day!"

("I wouldn't call it 'good' per say")

"So how was your day, Kaylee?"

"Good! I went exploring and made some friends!"

"Already?"

"Yep! Their names are Paolo, Taylor, and Chloe and they're so much fun!"

Kevin smiled "Well I'm glad you had a good day"

"I'm glad you had a good day to, Daddy."

He smiled again and Kissed her forehead

"Good night, Kaylee"

"Good night, Daddy"

They both fell asleep

* * *

What did you think was it good? I hope you tune into the next chapter till next time!


	6. being nice hurts

Discription: Kevin made a big mistake when he was 17! Will he be able to get thorough it?

Disclamier: I own nothing!

(A/N: Sorry if some of this stuff isn't accurit. I don't have the game yet.)

~Being nice hurts~

The next day...

Kevin woke up first, snuck out of the bed, tucked Kaylee back in, feed Milkshake, went back in to change, and was about to go out, but when he reached for the map he found something

"Huh? What's this?" Kevin pulled out a small package with a note attached to it:

* * *

Dear Kevin,

Thanks for finding my son. I don't know you well enough to give you anything big so I justpu these turnip seeds in your bag.

It's not much, but you could probably use the cash.

Also come by Marimba Farm sometime. It's my home and it sells seeds!

Sincerly,

Anissa

* * *

"..." ("when did she write this and stick it in my bag?") Kevin wondered

("whatever at least I got some seeds")

Kevin grabed his tools and started planting the seeds.

A few grunts, curses, cuts, and bruises later...

Kevin looked proudly at his work

("This is gonna take some getting used to...but, I kinda like it")

Kevin signed contently and wiped the sweat off his brow

"well I better go meet the other residents"

Kevin walked down the path into town

No one was around...

"..." He pulled out the map

"hmmmmm... I should go to... the fishery, the black smiths, and marimba farm for fun" Kevin said to no one

He ran in the direction of the fishery

* * *

"cute place...very quaint" Kevin mummbled

He walked down the path

"HEY! YOU! CAN YOU GIVE ME A HAND?" A voice yelled in his direction

He turned in that direction

"HEY! COMM'ERE!" he shouted

Kevin looked left and right then pointed to himself

"YES YOU!" Kevin got the message, raced over, put his hands on the pole and pulled. A huge fish jumped out of the water and landed on the edge of the shore

The boy took it off the pole and put it in his pocket

"Thanks for the help mister! If you hadn't come by that fish would have taken me with him!" The boy grinned

Kevin smiled back

"so who are you?" Kevin asked

"Oh! Right! I'm Paolo!" Paolo took his hand and shook it

"I'm Kevin" He smiled and took his hand back

("wait. Paolo that sounds familiar")

"Why are you staring at me?" Paolo asked

Kevin ignored him and countined to ponder

Then he hit his fist into his palm

"Now I remember! My daughter mentioned you!"

"Daughter?" Paolo said confused

"Yes. My daughter, Kaylee"

"Oh!" Paolo blushed

"She's nice. I enjoyed playing with her and the others yesterday"

"good. She said she enjoyed playing with you to." Kevin smiled

"C-can I play with her again?" Paolo asked nervously

"Yes of course!" Paolo grinned hapily

"See ya later" Kevin waved

"Bye bye!" Paolo waved

* * *

Kevin went to Marimba farm after that...

"Wow! Cool!" Kevin gasped at the feilds of flowers

He inhailed deeply takeing in the scent of flowers, and held his breath for a moment savoring it

"Kevin!"

Someone hugged him hard

"I can't belive you came so soon!" She said happily

Kevin turned his head as much as he could and notice the familiar dark brown hair. Anissa.

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously

"..."

"What's wrong Kevin?"

"Um... Anissa. I think your choking him." a little blonde boy said

Anissa gasped and released him from her hold

Kevin coughed inhaled

"I'm so sorry" She spazzed

"It's all right. Good to see you to Anissa" Kevin said poletly

she smiled "So what can I help you with?"

"I need a few more seed if that okay." He said rather shyley

"It's perfectly fine. Come to think of it I probably should have given you more seeds." She said thoughfully

"NO! If you had given me more seed I would have felt bad for takeing them"

"Why?"

"Well I-"

"HELLO!"

Kevin looked down at the little blond he'd forgoten about him

"Oh! Sorry Taylor! Kevin this is my brother Taylor. Taylor this is my good friend Kevin"

"Nice ta' meetcha" Taylor grined

"You wouldn't happen to be my daughters friend would you?"

"Huh?"

"Kaylee"

"I remeber her we meet yesterday and I already want to play with her again!"

"well you have my permission to"

"Yahoo! I'm gonna go see her!" Taylor ran off in the direction of spade ranch (A/N: It's not a good name I know but it will apear again later in the story)

("That's two of Kaylee's friends down one to go.")

Kevin was introduced to Anissa parents, Ruth and Craig. They seemed like gloomy but nice people. While he was there he got some tomato, turnip, and cabbage seeds. Then headed back to town.

"I'm so glad these seeds were in my budget" Kevin said happily

("hmmm... what's that?")

A small brightly colored building caught his attention and throught the window was a bunch of picture frames

Curiouse he opened the door, a small bell signaling his arrival

"Hello!" The man behind the counter chimmed

"ummm...hello"

"hmmmm...I don't reconize you. Are you new?"

"Yes...m-my names Kevin and it's nice to meet you" he bowed once nervously

"My name is Simon and welcome to Simon photos" Simon said in a business like matter

"What can I-""Wahhhh!""Excuse me a moment"

Simon ran into the back room

Kevin was cunfused but just pateintly looked at the pictures until he got back

Simon came out of the back room with a bundle of blue blankets

("Really! ? I mean come on!") Kevin thought not beliveing this couincidence

"I'm sorry. My grandson was just reminding me to take him to his dad" Simon explained

A gloom cloud floated over Simon's head

"Unforchunatly Phoebe had me do this when an importatint client in on the way. She didn't even let me explain" he signed and his gloom cloud seemed to get bigger and blacker

The door sudenly slammed open surpriseing Kevin but, Simon didn't jump and the boy didn't start crying.

A very big man with a bushy beard came in

"Can you take Roy to the mines Simon?"

"Hayden. Owen and Calvin work close together but, I'm not going to the mines today because Calvin's not there today"

"I see"

The two older men had gloom clouds over their heads

Kevin put his pointer finger to his chin in thought ("I'm on my way to the mines maybe I could deliver them to their fathers on the way")

"Maybe I could do you both a favor and take the kids" Kevin intergected

Both the older men looked at him surprised

"You mean it? !" Simon said admeration in his eyes

"Sure I'm on my way there anyway"

"Thank you" 'Hayden' said

"I'm Hayden and this is my grandson Roy" The little red haired baby looked at him curiously

"And this is my grandson Heath" Simon said

The other boy looked at him just a curiously

Simon and Hayden hesitantly handed them to Kevin (He was a stranger after all)

Kevin stared at both the boys and they stared right back

then they laughed the little green haired boy 'Heath' began to play with his ear and the red head 'Roy' pulled his cheek mischevously

"Awwwwwwww!" Simon said

"I phes fhey fike fe" Kevin said (trans: I guess they like me)

"Thank you so much Kevin we both owe you big time!" they called after him

Kevin walked down the path barely looking up from reading the map

* * *

Eventually they made it to the mines...

"wow! This is complex" Kevin muttered as he looked at the black smiths

"Let's hope nothing- WHOA!" Kevin fell backwards hitting his head hard in the process

"owww..." He hissed and touched the back of his head

he felt something warm and sticky ("great blood")

bringingt his hand to his vision sure enought crimson blood was on his hand he signed and got up

("wait") he looked around Roy and Heath weren't anywhere to be seen

("OH! Snap!") he ran a short distance and spotted Heath playing with a blade of grass

Kevin signed in relif and walked over to pick him up Heath squeeled in delight when he did

Kevin held him at eye level "You shouldn't crawl away with someone who's trying to deliver you" he said fermly

He relized something when he said that (" I have no Idea what their fathers look like") he thought stupidly

he gasped ("I don't have time to think of that I have to find Roy first!")

He didn't get very far

"Who the hell are you? !" a voice screamed behind Kevin

He jumped and turned to face a very angry looking green haired young woman glaring at him

"um...I'm..."

The woman took Heath from him

"Hey!-"

"Why do you have my son? ! you- you- Freak!"

"I'm-"

"If I catch you with my son I swear to Goddess I'll-"

She didn't finish that swear she just finished it by kicking him in a place a man shouldn't be kicked

Kevin made a sound somewhere between a moan of pain and a squeak of surprise. He fell to the ground holding the area and stayed on the ground until the chick left

("well that hurt") Kevin stated

he looked up when he heard a baby giggling.

If Roy was older he would probably be scared of Kevin's glare

"You probably wouldn't be laughing at this pain...squirt"

Roy just seemed to laugh harder

Kevin got up shakely and picked Roy up then went over to the big hole they called the mines

("it looks more like an abiss") he thought

"Hihi"

Kevin jumped at the voice that seemed to come from just below him and of course he looked down

A cute little girl smiled up at him "Hiya!" she greeted again

"Hi."

"Are you Kaylee's daddy?" she asked curiously

"Yes I am and I'm assuming your...Chloe?"

"Yep!" she chimmed

"Nice to meet you my names Kevin" Kevin held out his hand and Chloe shook it vigourisly then let go

She then noticed baby Roy girgiling without a care in the world

"Why do you have baby Roy?"

"hmmmm? oh! Right I'm supposed to deliver them to someone named..."

Kevin couldn't remeber ("they never mentioned whose kid was whose")

"Owen?" Chloe spoke up

"Yes! Owen!" Kevin mentally signed in relif

"Owen's not in the mine. He's that way" Chloe pointed in the opposite direction of the mine

"Oh! Thanks" he said cheerfully

"I'm gonna go play with the others. Bye Kevin"

Chloe waved goodbye and ran in the direction of spade ranch

Kevin signed and walked in the direction of the blacksmiths, walked up the few stairs, and opened the door slightly

"Hello?" he called in the door. no one answered. He just shrugged, closed the door, signed, and turned to leave

only to come face to face with a angry looking blonde

"what the-? !" Kevin gasped

"Who are you?" the blonde asked in a deadly tone

"My n-name is-""Your stuttering and holding my son. Yea, I'm angry" she said in the same tone

Kevin grinned sheepishly and opened his mouth to try and explain, but she didn't want to hear it

she quickly put her hands under Roys armpits and then kicked Kevin hard

Kevin made the moan of pain and squeak of surprise sound and fell down the stairs onto the unforgiveing ground

The woman stopped off takeing a gigling Roy with her

Kevin groaned and shakeingly got up and limped down the path ("I'm haveing a bad case of deja vu...")

* * *

Kevin eventually got to his ranch...

He checked his crops and checked on milkshake who mooed happily as he entered, he checked her feed and patted her on the head goodbye, she licked his hand affectionaly, he 'ick'-ed a bit and walked out of the farm but, doing all this he relized something

"Where's Kaylee?"

He ran down the path and found her close to the mining district playing with a big dirt colored dog

("no wonder she's so late") Kevin chuckled and walked over to her

he tried to put his serious face back on

"Kaylee"

"EEEEEK!" she worled around holding her heart as she did so

"d-d-d-d-Daddy you scared me" she said shakely

"sorry. I didn't relize I was looking for you"

"oh. I didn't relize it was that late. I was playing with this-" she pointed to the dog"-Doggy"

"Yes I see that" his mouth said but inside he was realing ("Please don't ask, Please don't ask, Please don't ask")

"Come on Kaylee let's go" He said trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice

"Can I keep her?" Kaylee hugged the dogs neck to infesise how much she wanted to keep the dog and the dog giving him the eyes and wagging his tale was no helping

("crap") she only used that face when she really wanted something and that wasn't often

("I hate wiping that smile off her face") He thought sadly

"I'm sorry sweetheart, we just can't afford to feed him right now" Kevin expained

Kaylee's smile faltered and realeased the dog who looked just as sad

"Okay daddy" She said in a voice that broke his heart

"Bye bye doggy" She waved goodbye to the dog

the dog barked a farewell and they both walked home

or that was their plan but,

"Daddy look at that house" Kaylee pointed

Kevin fallowed her finger and his eyes physically widened to dinner plates

it was Heart ranch the place he'd been looking for!

"Kaylee"

"Yea?"

"You know that old friend I mentioned"

"Yea"

"well my friend lives here-"

"Really? !"

he nodded

"Well let's go see 'em"

"That's kinda what I planned"

"Yaaaaa!" she squeeled and ran up to the door

Kevin grabbed the back the back of her collar and lifted her to eye level

"I need you to stay out here for a minute though" Kevin explained

"why?"

"Because I don't wanna tell them about why I have a kid just yet"

"Okay daddy I'll stay out here for now"

"Thanks sweetheart" he kissed her nose and put her down

He walked up to the door and knocked on the door three times

"Come in!" A female voice shouted on the other side

Kevin glanced at Kaylee who grinned and gave him two thumbs up

He gave her a thumbs up and entered the house closing the door behind him

He noticed a young woman in what looked like a kitchen her back to him

"You know Luke you don't have to knock" She said to him

Kevin raised his eyebrow at her back and put on a neutral face and said in a clear voice

"Hello Angela"

* * *

I FINALLY got it on I'm so sorry for the long wait! I hope you like this chapter as an apology! I've been so busy with exams lately and I was fianally able to get it on.

ooooh Angela makes an appearence I wonder what will happen. ^_^


	7. family reunion

Discription: Kevin made a big mistake when he was 17! Will he be able to get thorough it?

Disclamier: I own nothing!

(A/N: Sorry if some of this stuff isn't accurit. I don't have the game yet.)

~Family Reunion~

The woman wirled around so fast it was almost comical.

Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"K-Kevin" she croaked

he noded

Angela rubbed her eyes and reached out felt his arm and jumped back, then burst into tears and embraced him

"KEVIN!" she sobbed

he embraced her back still not beliving it was her

"Kevin *hick* big brother *sniff*"

"Angela. I missed you." He said tendrly

she pushed him away surprising him

"You IDIOT!" she sobbed and weakly pounded his chest

"where did you go? !" she sobbed and hit him a few more times and hugged him again

"we were all so worried.*sniff* what happen to you?"

Kevin embraced her back a sad smile on his features "it's a long story Angela"

Angela broke away from the embrace

"S-sit down" she sobbed

Kevin did so, sitting down at a small table in the middle of the room

Angela wipped her tears off with the back of her hand then returned to the kitchen

Kevin just waited patiently for her, he glanced around the room: tool and clothing boxes and cabinets on one side, a kitchen in the top left corner, a big tv in front of the table he was sitting at, a double bed in the top right corner, and in the right lower corner was a door that was slightly open.

a small smile appeared on his face when he realized what the room was but before he could comment Angela came over to the table with some tea and place a cup in front of him. He picked it up and took a long sip of it. Angela sat across from him her own cup of tea placed in front of her. He put his cup down and they just stared at each other for a while

"We have a lot to catch up on" Angela muttered

Kevin nodded

"Where to begin though?" she muttered

Kevin put on a thoughtful face and opened his mouth to say something but, the door slammed open making them both jump

"Angela where back and we invited wiz-"

"Angela where back and we invited wit-"

the two chimed in perfect unison until they saw Kevin

"Hi Molly...Hi Kasey" He said in a sheepish voice

Their reaction were close to Angela's: Their jaws dropped, Their eyes widened, and the woman burst into tears "Kevin!"

she ran up and slapped him across the face "W-where the heck were you? ! you dummy!" She yelled at him then hugged him, soaking his shirt with tears

The man seemed to snap out of it, he ran up, pulled his sister aside, and punched Kevin "Where on earth were you? you da-dummy!" he hugged him then quickly let go

Kasey and Molly looked at each other then at the seat with tea and sat down

"..."

There was silence for a moment then Kevin nervously spoke up

"well I have a lot to explain, but I don't know where to begin and from the looks of it I'm already treading on thin ice from the punch and the slap"

The three laughed

"we're not gonna hurt you brother!" Angela gigled with a renewed cheerfulness

"We just really missed you and we're really glad to see you" Molly chirped

"Yea! Don't be nervous!" Kasey patted him on the back

Kevin smiled sheepishly and took a sip of his tea

"well how have you been?" Molly asked

"All right" Kevin twittled his thumbs

"What have you been doing for a job?" Angela asked

("Terrible") "Odd jobs" Kevin said

"you dating anyone?" Kasey teased him

"no but, enough about me what about you guys. Like who's the lucky guys and gal?"

"..."

"huh?" they responded dumbly

"guys I may look it but, I'm not stupid or 'blissfully unaware' I can see the wedding rings"-the three tried to hide them-"and Angela I can see the nursery from here and the baby carriages which I'm assuming are Kasey's and Molly's kids and I'm also assuming that little loaf in the baby bed is Angela's"

The three seemed to turn increasingly pale with each word. Kevin gave them a weird look.

"Well what are you waiting for? I want to meet my nieces and nephews" Kevin said sternly

They seemed to get the picture and jumped up and went into the nursery

Angela, Kasey, and Molly came out a minute later with baby bundles

Angela walked up to Kevin "Big brother I like you to meet-" Angela took the blanket off her head revealing a cute little sleeping heart shaped face"-Ashley"

"This is Stella and Leo" Molly said

"And these two cuties are mine: Mana and Salis" Kasey said (A/n: it's pronounced SAL-is)

Kevin took in their appearances and smiled

"they're adorable, but Angela I didn't think you'd go for such a girly name like 'Ashley'"

Angela stuck her tongue out at him

"Shut it. Me and my husband just call her 'Ash' it sounds cute"

"I see" Kevin said thoughtfully

"So where are my in laws" he asked

The three laughed nervously

"Work" Angela said

Kevin glanced at his watch 6:00 p.m.

("Really now?")

"well while we're at it I kinda have someone I want you guys to-""EEEEEKKK!"

They all jumped

"What was that?" Kevin asked

"It was probably Yoko" Angela said

"who?"

"My ostridge"

"you can have ostridges here?" He asked amazed

"Yep!" they all said

("Kaylee's gonna get a kick outta this")

"Now what were you saying?" Molly asked

"I was saying I want to introduce-" A knock on the door interrupted him

"Wonder who that is" Kasey said

"Come in" Angela called

The door opened revealing Kaylee

"Daddy! It's c-cold out there" She shivered

Angela, Molly, and Kasey looked at the young girl confused

"Um...sweetie I think you have the wrong house" Angela said to her

Kaylee ignored her and ran up to her daddy

"can I use a coat?"

"are you that cold?"

"Um...well" Kaylee twirled her hair nervously

Kevin was about to say something but,

"_excuse me_" Angela put pressure on the words

Kevin glanced at his little sister and Kaylee hid behind him

"who's your little friend?" Angela asked confused

"A friends child?" Molly guessed

"an adopted child?" Kasey asked

Kevin held in his laughter ("Is it that impossible I have a child?") he laughed in his mind

"This is-" Kevin started but was interrupted again

"I'M HOME!" A voice boomed

Kevin and Kaylee jumped

"AND I BOUGHT WITCH AND WIZARD!" The door slammed open revealing the source of the voice a blue haired young man wearing a bandanna

He was with or in his case holding onto the back collars of their clothes a silver haired young woman and a silver blonde young man their back were to them and their necks were craned to look in their direction

"'Brought us'? YOU **DRAGGED** US HERE!" The woman 'witch' glared at the blue head

"...I'm...inclined...to...agree." the silver blonde said quietly

The blue head scoffed "Whatever! If I hadn't picked you both up you'd probably stay there for days!"

"We were just about to leave actually" Witch spat

"...we...were"

Angela walked over to the soon to be squabbling group

"A-HEM" She coughed to get their attention

"I don't think any of you noticed but we have a guests." She guestured to Kevin and Kaylee

Kaylee just ducked farther behind Kevin and Kevin just made a bored hand movement

The blue haired man beamed and practically jumped over to him and shook his hand a lot of quick up and down motions

"Nice ta meet ya! I'm Luke!" He said then laughed

His laughing was contagious because Kevin started laughing to

Angela broke up their laugh fest with a "A-Hem!"

Luke stoped shakeing Kevin's hand

Kevin was about to introduce himself but Angela interrupted him

"Um...Luke *cough* this is my twin brother, Kevin"

Kevin waved his hand at him

Luke turned pale Kevin noticed this

"What's up with you?"

"well...um..."

"You think I'm gonna hurt you?"

"Um...well...Yes I did marry your sister after all"

Kevin covered Kaylee ears to be sure she didn't hear what he had to say

"You got married to my little sister and knocked her up. What reason do I have to be mad?"

Luke turned pale again until Angela whispered in his ear "Don't worry big brother won't do anything to you"

Kevin overheard "However If my little sister or cousin Molly come to my house heartbroken I'll skin you both alive"

Luke and Wizard turned pale

"Hollow threat" Angela and Molly whispered

"Hey! what about me?" Kasey asked

"It's more likely Witch will come to my house so I'll skin you Kasey"

"HEY!"

Kevin removed his hands from Kaylee's ears

"Anyway I didn't expect Angela to go for the bad boy or for Molly to go for the silent type" he teased

"HEY!"

"And Kasey...I kinda expected someone like her"

"HEY! NOT COOL!"

"Can we get back on the subject!" Molly said

"What subject?" Kevin asked

"THE KID! The girl! Who is she? !" Molly pointed to Kaylee

Kaylee hid farther behind him

"oh I forgot...hmm...well..." Kevin thought for a moment

"I'm not sure how to say this delicately so...This is Kaylee-"he picked her up and put her in his lap "-my daughter"

The minute those words left his mouth his sister and cousins jaws dropped and their spouses seemed to be in the same boat (except wizard just looked shocked)

"Kaylee can you say 'Hello'?" Kevin asked

She just looked up at him and then at her shocked relatives and then looked away hiding her face in her fathers chest

"She's pretty shy" Kevin looked up at them then frowned "If you guys don't close your mouths you'll let flies in"

They closed their mouths

"..." An awkward silence fell on the group

"well I guess I better take my leave" Kevin said as he got up

He walked over to the door to leave

"**HOLD IT!**"

Angela grabbed the back of Kevin's shirt collar and pulled nearly strangling him

Kevin coughed when she let go and spat a "What? !"

It sounded ruder then he wanted to be so he was about to apologize but, Angela surprised him

"Would you like to go to the restaurant with us?"

* * *

YAAAAAA! I managed to get two chapters in two days horay! I hope you guys like this chapter! I revealed the name that Kevin saw in the newspaper! I wonder what will happen at the restaurant? Who knows?


	8. restraunts and a dog?

Description: Kevin made a big mistake when he was 17! Will he be able to get throught it?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not sure if i own Kaylee or not thought. *shrug*

A/n: Sorry I'm taking so long! I have to deal with school!

~restraints and a dog?~

After some of Kevin's reluctant remarks and Angela's persuasion

He said "Fine"

They were on their way to the restraint. An awkward silence the whole walk there even the babies squirmed at the silence.

"So...um Kaylee how old are you?" Angela tried to break the silence

Kaylee looked at her from Kevin's shoulder

"Almost five" She stated

("At least I got an answer from her") Angela thought

"Um... do you go to school?"

"Yes"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No"

("Of course she doesn't") she thought

"Where's your mommy?" Molly asked casually

("Dammit Molly how come your so stupid sometime!") Angela mentally screamed in her head

Kaylee held onto Kevin's neck

"I've always had daddy"

"oh...I'm sorry" Molly said

Kevin unconsciously held Kaylee closer to him

"SO! Enough talk let's get to the restraint!" Luke laughed nervously

The all continued in silence

Kaylee noticed something on her father's face

"Daddy what happen to your face? Your cheeks are turning purple"

("oh! Crap!") Molly and Kasey panicked

Kevin touched his left cheek and thought for a moment and thought

"Your daddy accidentally ran into the barn while feeding Milkshake" Kevin laughed

"does it hurt?" She had a concerned look on her face

("So Cute!") her Aunts and Uncles thought

"No it doesn't hurt anymore"

"Okay, That's good!" She beamed

("She's so sweet!") Her Aunts and Uncles were beginning to fall in love with her

They had made it to town and walked to the bar

Kevin stopped and stared at the sign

Angela noticed this

"What's with you?"

"It's a bar"

"yea and?"

"You're kidding right"

"They don't serve-"

"DON'T say it"

"-it there are kids so we're fine" She had a mischievous twinkle in her eye

Kevin gave her a 'That's not what I meant' glare

"..."

"Ya common?"

"Fine." Kevin gave in

They both walked in

("Oh! Crap!") it was the restraint in the inn ("How did I not notice that?")

("Calm down maybe the blonde waitress isn't here") He thought positively

He sat down

"Daddy. Can I sit next to you?" Kaylee asked politely

Kevin's gaze softened "Of course you don't need to ask"

Kaylee happily sat next to him and opened her menu

Kevin did the same with his and began to read over the specials

"Hiya Angela!" A voice chirped

Kevin froze ("oh come on!")

He pressed his face so into the menu his nose was touching 'tomato juice'

"Who's he?" Kevin could feel her curious gaze

"Maya This is Kevin. My brother" Angela answered

"I didn't know you had a brother" Maya said amazed

"Neither did I!" Luke said

Kevin calmly put his menu down

when he did Maya's jaw dropped and then she beamed and skipped over to him

"Hi!"

"Hello"

"I think we got off on the wrong foot! Let's start over. Hi! I'm Maya"

She held out her hand

"Kevin"

He took it and gave it a quick shake and released

"So what can I get you?"

"I'll Just take any fruit juice you got"

"Okay!" Maya took everyone else's drink order and skipped through a door most likely to the kitchen

Kevin sighed then noticed the curious stares "Don't ask"

They just waited in silence until Angela decided to talk to Kaylee

"So Kaylee do you like the island so far?"

"Yes"

"What do you like about it?"

"I just do"

"What are you planning on eating?"

"don't know"

("Am I just goanna get single answers out of this kid? !") Angela thought in frustration

Kevin seemed to read her mind

"Kaylee be more polite to your aunt" Kevin scolded lightly

Kaylee's eyes seemed to widen "Aunt?"

Kaylee stared at them for a long time

("Why's she staring at us?") Angela wondered after a moment

"Kaylee didn't know she had other family members" Kevin seemed to read her mind again

Kaylee looked down embarrassed "She's probably excited and amazed"

They nodded in understanding "wait a minute you never told her about us?"

"She never asked and I never thought I'd have to tell her about you guy because I thought I would never see you again"

They looked as if they wanted to ask something, but...

"Here's your drinks!" Maya interrupted

"One Mixed Juice for Kevin, One milk for..." "Kaylee"

"Kaylee! Two hot teas for Molly and Wizard, two raspberry juices for Angela and Luke, two Blackberry Juice for Kasey and Witch"

She got it right, but she gave the juices to the wrong people. They all switched to what they had ordered

"Oops." Maya giggled

"Can I take your food order now?"

("Are we goanna get the wrong stuff?") "We haven't decided" Kevin said

"Okay! I'll give you a moment" Maya skipped away

Kevin looked through his menu and decided on the eel rice then he just waited for Maya

The others (except Kaylee) were deep in conversation as they waited. Kevin just waited silently. He got bored with it and just started to stare around the restraint.

It was the same as when they arrived except it had people this time.

He noticed Anissa sitting two tables away from them with Van and a black haired man that Kevin knew was Van's father the black hair was a big clue. Anissa noticed him smiled and waved at Kevin. He smiled back and waved. Then focused back at his table. His family didn't notice the exchange.

Kevin sipped his Mixed juice for a while bored.

He glanced at Kaylee who didn't look bored but fascinated? He looked in the direction Kaylee was staring at

Ash?

Kevin raised his eyebrow curiously

Angela must have noticed their stared because she looked up. Angela and Kaylee's eyes met. Kaylee blushed and looked away.

Angela looked confused at first then she smiled a big smile that brightned up the room "Kaylee"

She looked up "Yea?"

"wanna hold Ash?" Kaylee looked ready to do a spit take with the milk she choose to drink at that moment but she swallowed

"N-No! I couldn't! I'm not-" Kevin covered Kaylee's mouth with his hand

"Don't mind her she's just nervous she'd love to hold Ash" Kevin explained

Angela got up gently handed her little daughter to Kevin; Kevin removed his hand from Kaylee's mouth and before she could protest, placed Ash in Kaylee's arms

Kaylee looked nervous at first her face was red as a tomato and her mouth was a thin frown.

Ash must have felt her tension; she squirmed in the blue blanket and opened her eyes revealing her cat like yellow eyes.

Kaylee seemed to relax after a moment "...Ash has pretty eyes" She grumbled

"did you say something, Kaylee?" Angela asked

"She has pretty eyes" She said again

("At last she talks") They thought

"Hey! You guys ready to order?" Maya appeared out of nowhere

"Yes" Kevin said

Maya took their order and skipped to the kitchen

Kevin was about to pass the time talking to Kaylee but, she was too engrossed taking care of her cousins (Everyone was so impressed with how she handled Ash they let her take care of the others)

Before he could think of anything else to do Angela decided to bring him into conversation

"So Kevin how was life in the city?"

("Terrible") "All right"

"What kind of 'odd jobs' did you have in the city?"

"Lots, once I was a tutor, Then a store clerk, a waiter, then a fish sales man, and a repair man, an electrician, and just too many"

Angela, Kasey, and Molly had huge "?" over their heads they look like they wanted to ask something but, Maya and had their food.

Kevin at first just stared at his eel rice before taking his fork and plunging it into the rice and sauce, he took a big bite and his eyes widened

"Wow that's good" He talked quickly but you could tell he was delighted

Angela smiled "Chase is a very good cook" She commented and took a bite of her spinach

("I always wondered about my sister's taste buds") he thought turning green, he never liked spinach

"So Kaylee what's your favorite food?" Kaylee looked up at Molly and tapped her spoon to her chin in thought

"I don't really have a favorite"

"She's not too picky about what she eats" Kevin stated

"Is there anything you don't like?"

Kaylee thought for a moment "I don't like onions, lettuce, or celery" she replied

"I see" Angela said

"oh, or guacamoley"

"You've never tried it small lady" Kevin teased

"But it's disgusting! It looks like someone vomited! and I'm not eating vomit!" She ranted miffed

Everyone at the table laughed and went back to eating

"Hey, Angela are you all right with your brother coming here so suddenly" someone whose voice Kevin didn't know

Kevin frowned puzzled, he looked up and stiffened

The little fairy that he saw two days ago was floating next to Angela's ear

Angela whispered something to the little guy (what he assumed was one) that couldn't be heard but Kevin read her lips "I trust my big brother, ****" He couldn't hear the last part

("glad she still trust me") Kevin thought happy

The little fairy 'hmph'-ed and sat on her shoulder

Kevin shrugged and continued eating

He was almost done when he heard the soft klink of a spoon and looked in Kaylee's direction. Of course she was done first like most children

"Kaylee!" she turned to who had called her name

Her new friends where behind her

"Hi guys!" She smiled

"Hiya!"

"Wacha doin'?" She asked

"Lookin for you so we can play!" Chloe said

"well I-"

"Do you like fishing?" Paolo asked

Kaylee's eyes widened and she looked about to say something but was silenced with a fork and piece off eel

"PlEEase don't get her started" Kevin hissed

"Huh?"

"If you do she'll go on and on about water, fish, and fishing"

Kaylee glared at her father an angry mark on her cheek, but it quickly vanished

She took the fork out of her mouth "I would be so mad at you if this eel wasn't so good"

"Whatever" Kevin said a small mischievous smile curled on his lips

Kaylee stuck out her tongue at him and crossed her arms, pouting "Can I go play? Please?"

"Stop acting angry and you can"

She smiled "Yaaaah!" she ran outside with her friends

"Do you always do that?" Angela asked

"Nay. I'm just teasing her"

"Really?"

"Really!"

They rolled their eyes at their relatives antics

"So how do you know Maya?" Molly asked

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Well it kinda-" Someone tapped on Kevin's shoulder and her turned

He stiffened. A huge red haired man stood in front of him looking down at him as if evaluating if he was strong or weak and another man stood next to him, not as beefy but looked very smart

"um...hi" Kevin squeaked nervously

"Hey! You the new resident?" The red haired man asked

"Y-yes M-my name's Kevin" He hid his nervousness but inside he was scared to death

"Nice to meet you! I'm Owen and this is Calvin"

"Nice to meet ya!" Calvin said

Kevin noticed two people behind them .

The forms peeked nervously over their shoulders revealing the two women he 'meet' yesterday. They both looked guilty and embarrassed

"This is my wife, Kathy" Owen said

"This is Phoebe, she's my wife"

They both came out of the shadows blushing deeply

"Do you know them Kevin?" Kasey asked

"we're acquainted" He said simply

They blushed harder

"So can I help you with something?" He asked in a business like tone

"Um... Well" Kathy stuttered

"You see... We're" Phoebe stuttered

"Yes?"

Hushed silence

"WERE SORRY!" They both bowed

"huh?" Kevin was dumbfounded

"I didn't mean what I said yesterday and I was just being unintelligent and-!"

"I didn't mean what I said I was stupid and-!"

"Don't worry about it"

"..."

"Huh?" They both looked up surprised

"I said 'don't worry about it'." Kevin spoke up

"But, But, but, but!" They stuttered

"No 'buts' it's fine"

"But we!"

"I'd have probably done the same with my own kid so... well 'Forgive and Forget' I guess" He said sternly

"oh...okay"

"all right"

They looked like they wanted to talk more about the subject but, backed down

"bye" they four walked away

"What happened?" Angela asked

"Long story: Short, You don't wanna know"

"uhu...sure" Kasey commented Witch giggled

Kevin sighed but, gasped when THREE people hugged him

"Your sooooo sweeet!" Renee, Maya, and Anissa churped

A purple Kevin gasped "fe fem folf fe!" (trans: Get Them off me!")

"Um... Guys can you let go of my brother?" Angela asked awkwardly

"Awww but he's so soft and cuddly~" Renee pouted

"Yea I couldn't resist hugging such a sweetie!" Maya chimed

"Well can you let go before you strangle him" Molly said

"And do it quick Kevin's starting to look...dead" Kasey added

It was true Kevin had turned gray and a little anime soul was coming out of his mouth

They noticed this and let go, Kevin coughed a few times, turned red, and sat back down

"bye~" They chimed and walked away

an uncomfortable silence fell on the table

"You know them to?" Kasey asked

Kevin nodded

"how?"

Kevin looked about ready to say something, but the slamming of a door got theirs and everyone else's attention.

A slouched old woman stood calmly at the door

"That's Irene one of the town doctors" Angela explained

Irene spoke in a calm but loud voice "I thought you would all like to know that the town children and the new one are in my care"

Kevin stood up panicked

"They almost drowned ten minutes ago. They are at the clinic and-"

Several people ran really really fast past Irene making her spin

* * *

Kevin, Renee, Anissa, and Kathy had made it to the clinic, panting

"Taylor!"

"Chloe!"

"Palo!"

The children turned their head at their names being called, They had looks of 'oh no! I'm gonna get yelled at', and they all got yelled

Kevin on the other hand just stared at Kaylee with a fatherly sternness

"Kaylee"

She flinched at his voice

"What happened?"

"um well-"

"There was a thing-" "A fish-" "-Then we-" "-horse that-" "-Tried to grab it-" "-used our poles to-!" The three other children tried to explain to him

"QUIET!" Kevin yelled. He was usually pretty quiet but he could be loud when needed

The kids jumped at his outburst "I belive I asked Kaylee. Not you three" He said sternly

"But it-" They tried to say

"STOP IT!"

"But Kaylee-!"

"I'm not gonna let you guy lie to my daddy!"

"ALL OF YOU QUIET!" Kevin shouted

They quieted down

"NOW I want to hear the truth from Kaylee. **Right now**."

The children were silent for a moment then Kaylee spoke up "It happened like this-"

* * *

Earlier...

"Wow! This lake is soooo long!" Kaylee chirped happily

"There's lots of fish in there to" Paolo said

"Of course there's fish! Everywhere has fish!" Kaylee chimed

"There's shells in there too! ~" Chloe sang

"Cool!" Kaylee said

"Hey look at that one!" Taylor cried

They all turned their heads to where he was pointing. A small brightly colored shell glowed brilliant red in the remaining sunlight

"I can add that to my collection!" Kaylee squealed

"How are you gonna get it?" Chloe asked

Kaylee looked at the shell and realized it was farther away than she expected

"I don't know" she said defeated

"com'on let's go back" She added trying to be mature

"I have an idea!" Taylor said

They stopped

"what is it?" Paolo asked curiously

Taylor whispeared in Chloe and Paolo's ears and they lit up

"I'll do it!" Chloe said

"I'm game!" Paolo said

"I'm not so sure" Kaylee said wearily

"Aw! Com'mon what could possible go wrong?" Taylor said confidently

That just got Kaylee more worried

"Kaylee you go at the end since you're the smallest" Taylor said

("I'm still not sure about this") Kaylee thought

Taylor grabbed the post that was close to the river, He grabbed Paolo's hand, Paolo grabbed Chloe's hand, and Chloe grabbed Kaylee's hand.

They adjusted themselves until they were in the river's direction

"Good luck! Kaylee!" Taylor said

Just don't let go!" Kaylee said more scared then ever

The other's didn't hear her fear. They just moved until Kaylee was just over the water's surface. Kaylee gulped and nervously reached for the shell. Her fingertips brushed against it, but she wasn't close enough so she stretched out her arm and was about to grab it when she heard a 'crack' and felt the cold water all over her.

She struggled to get to the surface, but she couldn't the current was too strong for her small form.

The cold hand of unconsciousness grabbed her.

* * *

Back to present...

Kevin stared at Kaylee an angry aura enveloped him but, his face was still stern. Kaylee held her head in shame

"Then what happened?" Kevin simply asked

"I don't remember" She said

Irene came in with a tray of steaming cups

"Irene how did you get the kids here?"

Irene look at him "I didn't bring them here a dog was carrying them"

"A dog?" Kevin, Renee, Kathy, and Anissa said confused

"Yes it was carrying them. All sopping wet and out cold" Irene handed each of the children a hot tea

They all thanked her, chugged it eagerly, and sighed in relief

"Can we go see the doggie?" Kaylee asked cautiously

all her friends gave her an 'are you out of your mind?' look

Kevin looked at each of the children and said in a low voice "Fine"

They were all out when they got the okay

"So what's the damage?" He asked Irene

"hmmm?"

"Are they broken in any way?"

"No just a few bruises and some wet clothes"

"I see. Thank you"

He walked outside fallowed by the others...

When he got outside he was met with giggles.

He looked in the sounds direction: The children were playing with a dirty brown colored dog

("That must be the dog that saved them... Come to think of it I think that was the dog Kaylee was playing with this morning")

"..."

Kevin got an idea he inhaled and shouted "YOU KIDS GET OVER HERE! NOW!"

They instantly stopped laughing and ran over to where Kevin was standing

Kevin looked at the children's relatives they looked shocked "You three take your kids home-" He turned back to the children "-I have to teach my daughter a lesson"

Kaylee seemed to shrink back

The children mumbled some good lucks and walked away with their relatives. Kevin heard Anissa say "Don't think you aren't in trouble young man"

He waited until they were out of hearing distance

"Kaylee"

She flinched

"Three days in a new place and you almost die."

"..."

"Kaylee I am very disappointed in you"

"but-"

"no buts! You did something dangerous and put you and your friends in danger that's not like you at all"

"Paolo and Chloe wanted to do it"

"And you wanted to because your friends wanted to"

Kaylee looked away ashamed

"You can't just go along with that. Next time think of the consequences" ""

She looked away ashamed

The dog whined. Kevin glared at it. "And from the looks of it I can't trust you kids alone"

Kaylee sniffed

"And as for the dog-"

("Please don't send her to the pound! Please don't send her to the pound!") Kaylee chanted in her mind

"-She'll have to live with us"

"..."

"Huh?"

"Don't 'Huh?' me. You heard me the first time, I said 'We're going to keep the dog' so she can keep an eye on you and your friends"

"..."

"REALLY?"

"Really."

"Yahooo!" Kaylee hugged the dogs neck

* * *

...

Kaylee, Kevin, and their new dog rounded the corner. Paolo, Chloe, Taylor, and Co. were sitting in the square as if waiting for them

They stood up when they noticed them and ran to Kaylee

"Kaylee! Are you hurt?""Are you in trouble?""What about the dog?" They asked questions left and right

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm not in trouble anymore and daddy said we're keeping the doggy"

"WHAT!" They shouted in unison and started pestering her for details

"Why did you give her a dog?" Angela asked confused

"Because I think that dog is smart enough to keep her out of trouble"

Angela still looked confused

"Tell ya later"

"Whatever"

"That's not fair!" Taylor's shout interrupted them

"You get a dog and we all get in trouble!"

"I got her the dog because it will keep you four out of trouble" Kevin said sternly

"how so?"

"You'll see"

He looked confused

"And she's not entirely out of trouble, She has to water all the plants tomorrow"

"Say what?"

"You heard me Young lady that's your punishment"

She pouted a bit, Then sighed as if accepting her punishment

"I hope you know you four need a bath"

The kids groaned

"And Kaylee you need an extra long one because your washing the dog"

Kaylee was silent for a moment then burst "I love baths!"

The children looked at her weirdly, She ignored them "I love the bubbles! It makes me smell nice! And It makes my hair all silky smooth!" The adults were shocked at her willingness

"We don't have baths sweetheart" Angela said

Kaylee looked shocked and sighed in disappointment

"but we have hot springs" Kaylee lit back up "I love hot springs!"

Angela felt like laughing at her eagerness, but held her tongue

"Would you like to come with us?" Molly asked

"Yes, Please!"

"I'll show you the way"

"Okay!"

Kaylee turned and waved "See ya daddy!"

"bye bye have fun"

"I will!"

She skipped with Angela and Molly, The dog fallowing them

"You trust her with them?" Kasey asked

"Well yea. What's the worst they can do?"

"good point"

"hey. Where's everyone else?"

"Knowing Luke and Wizard they probably went hope to put their kids to sleep and Witch took our kids home for bed and said she was going to the hot spring"

"I see"

"..." Awkward silence

"Sooooo... How's the cit-""suckish"

"..." Another awkward silence

"Hey"

Kasey jumped "yea?"

"I've been curious about something for a while"

"What is it?"

Kevin reached out and grabbed the little fairy (Who had been sitting on Kasey's shoulder) by the wings

"What the-" He gasped

"This little guy"

Kasey looked at him with a blank stare "You can see him?"

"yep"

"For how long?"

"Since he hit my head on the second day we got here when he yelled 'darn that wind'" The little fairy managed to get out of his grasp

"Well my name's Finn It's very nice to meet you" Finn did a little dance in the air making Kevin and Kasey laugh

"What's so funny daddy?" Kaylee's voice chimed

Kevin looked down and smiled at her "That was fast" He picked her up

"I didn't want daddy to be lonely" She said making him smile bigger

"but didn't you have a dog to clean?"

"I did she was very patient"

A cream colored dog nuzzled his leg "Who's this?"

"That's Cream! Our new doggie!" She smiled at her

"Wow one bath can really make a difference good job, Kay" Kaylee beamed

Kevin put her down and she started running with Cream right behind her

"Guys-" They jumped when they saw he was crying anime eyes "- What do dogs like Cream eat?" he sobbed

"Well she looks like a great pyranesse so they eat pumpkins and yams" Angela explained

"I See and I don't have either" he sobbed

"Don't Worry Kevin we'll help" Molly said

"No I can't do that!" Kevin said shocked

"Yes you can" Kasey said sternly

"but-"

"No 'buts' we've barrowed money from you lots of times the least we can do is give you a start" Angela said

"Wahhh! I love you guys!" Kevin clomped them in a group hug which they returned

They paid Kevin what they owed and gave him some Shinning pumpkins and yams to feed Cream. Then said their goodbyes and went home. Kevin went home with Kaylee riding Cream the whole way

They got dressed and went to bed "Good night Kaylee"

"Good night daddy" Kaylee turned away and went to sleep

Kevin turned on his side away from her back and closed his eyes

Cream whined on the floor, she jumped on the bed and turned in little circles in a ball and slept

Kevin opened his eyes and looked at her for a moment and mumbled "Don't hog the covers" And went back to sleep

* * *

...

"Kevin"

Kevin groaned in his sleep

"Kevin"

He opened his eyes

"Kevin" "Huh?" he groggily got up

"Morning already?" Kevin looked at his alarm clock 3:00 A.M.

Kevin yawned "I could have sworn someone was calling me"

"Kevin"

He stopped mid-yawn and looked around confused "?"

"Kevin" "That voice is...calling for me"

"Kevin!" Some whisper/shouted next to Kevin's ear

("Yowch!") He looked to his left ("Finn?")

"Finn what are you doing here?" He asked confused

"The Harvest Goddess wanted me to come get you. She wants to talk to you"

"I see give a sec" He quickly got his robe and put it over his pajamas

"Lead the way" Kevin said as he opened the door for Finn

He whispered to the quiet room "Be right back"

* * *

Finn led him to the goddess pond after running into tree's for the last hour...

"wow what a beautiful pond" ("It feels so tranquil here")

A bright light erupted from the pond. It was so intense Kevin had to shield his eyes

"Kevin" The soft voice that had called him at his house floated to his ears

He uncovered his eyes. The Harvest Goddess stood (floated?) in front of the tree near the pond

"Harvest Goddess!" Finn flew to her and she embraced him

"I am so glad you brought him" she let go of Finn and looked at a tense looking Kevin

"Do not be nervous Kevin. You are not in trouble" she said softly

He relaxed a bit "Kevin" He jumped ("How did she get in front of me?") he thought startled

She embraced him. He blushed really hard. "You have had a hard life" She said softly

"I am sorry you have had such a life" She sounded so sad

Kevin hesitantly hugged her back "D-Don't be. It hasn't been all bad"

She let go of him "I have seen. Your Daughter is such a sweet girl"

he smiled a little "..."

"I have a request" she said softly

He met her gaze "I'm listening"

She paused "Since your sister and cousins have come here they have been trying to save this island and they have done a wonderful job however there is a problem"

"What kinda problem?"

"It's Edges bell"

"Okay..."

"Edge is one of the harvest sprites whose bell holds wishes, however something is wrong and we can't figure out what it is and that is where you come in"

"Where I come in?"

"Yes. I want you to help figure out what is wrong" and with that she vanished

"..." Kevin stood stunned then grinned ("If I'm able to be a single father, make this trip, find my lost family, and go through worse hardships. I can do it!") He thought

He shouted to the heavens "BRING IT ON!"


	9. edge's bell and Passion?

Description: Kevin made a big mistake when he was 17! Will he be able to get through it?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not sure if i own Kaylee or not thought. *shrug*

A/n: I'm not dead! Just have a hard time update especially since I graduated! I'll try to start update more frequently!

also There's nothing too inappropriate on this chapter just some alcohol and sexual reference.

~Edge's bell and Passion?~

"Passion?" Kevin said confused

"Y-Yes w-we need a wi-wish with more p-passion i-in it" The little purple clothed sprite said (Sobbed?)

"but all the wished we heard seemed so passianit" Angela said thoughtfully

"I don't know anyone's wish we didn't hear" Molly

"You guys got everyone on this islands wish" Kevin asked slightly amazed

"Give or take two or three" Kasey said thoughfully

"Well how do we know if the wish was passianit or not?" Angela asked

"Hmmmm..." Kevin thought

("let's see for passion. hmmmmm... the best example's I know are my family. Hmmmm...") Kevin calculated in his head:

Examples:

Angela= Luke/ Farming -}(Before marriage and moving) Career?/Family

Molly= Wizard/ Farming -}(Before marriage and moving) Family?

Kasey= Witch/ Farming -} (Before marriage and moving) Family?/Women?

Kevin= Taking care of Kaylee and now Cream/ Farming -} (Before moving) Career/ (According to Kasey/ Supposed to be) Women

A nude woman flashed through Kevin's mind and he felt his nose begin to bleed and quickly covered it with his hand

"What's wrong Kevin?" Angela asked concerned

"N-Nothing! I-I just remembered I have to go check on Kaylee!" He ran out of the church at the last word

"But Kaylee's at my house" Molly said after he left

* * *

("GOOD GODDESS! I'm turning into Teenage Kasey!") He thought as he whipped his nose with a handkerchief

he paused "I forgot Wizard's watching Kaylee" He muttered stupidly

"well not much else to do but-!"

Kevin suddenly felt the intense summer heat ("Yow! It's hot!")

He and Kaylee had already been on the island a month and were already settled in and he had been able to make his farm flourish with the help of his family before he knew it. It was summer. And what a summer it was.

("I didn't even know it could get this hot") He then noticed the bar

"WATER! SHADE!" He shouted excitedly like a moron

He practically ran inside and felt cooler instantly "Welcome Kevin" Kathy greeted him

"Hi Kathy can I have some water?"

"Wel' sure!" she smiled

He dropped into the seat at the bar, pressing his head against the counter loving the coolness on his sizzling skin

When the water was placed in front of him he gulped it down

"ahh! I feel human again"

He noticed another drink in front of him

"Kathy what's this?"

"It's one of our famous sugar cocktails."

"Why?"

"A thanks for watching Roy during flower festival last season 'cause I never did pay you back. on the house"

"uhh... thanks?"

he looked at the drink "b-but Kathy I don't-"she was gone

"LIke coconut" he said quietly to himself"

He sniffed it (smells like really strong coconut")

he shrugged and took a little sip and immediately recoiled

("YUK! There is actual alcohol in this") He scrapped his tongue ("I hate alcohol")

He signed and looked at the drink again ("What am I supposed to do with this?")

He signed the tensed ("I feel like someone's watching me") he shivered

"Hi" Kevin jumped and wheeled around...

and felt his nose get ready to bleed again

A woman with dark red hair and tanned skin stared at him with a look Kevin had never seen before but, that wasn't what made him uneasy. She had (to Kevin) The most revealing outfit ever!

("A lady should not show that much skin... Who am I to talk there are two girls I know that hug me and show that much skin come to think of it why is it all the girls hug me ? what am I their teddie? Wait How'd I THINK THIS?" STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!")

"I've never seen you around are you new?" The woman's voice snapped him to reality and brought a new feeling of nervousness ("I-Is S-she t-trying to seduce me?-!") he suddenly realized (Oh! Harvest god nooooo~!") He mentally groaned turning blue

"Y-YEs I'm new"

she smiled "I'm new too you wanna show me around?" she started drawing circles on kevin's chest

he shivered as his stomach started doing backflips "Um... uh I know a guy that could show you around"

"No thank you I'd rather you show me around"she purred

he blushed and recoiled at the smell of swat

"um.. you want this?" He asked trying to change the subject holding up the coconut cocktail

She perked yo "OH! Thank you!" she said and drowned it

KEvin signed in relief but, recoiled at another foul smell coming off her alcohol

("Is she drunk?") "Are you drunk?" he asked bluntly

"Yes!" she laughed like a maniac

"..." Kevin sweat dropped "KATHY!"he yelled

the thud of footsteps came their way Kathy appeared behind the counter

"Yes Kevin?"

"Um...this lady"

She clomped him "Your hair is sooo soft!" She rubbed her face in his hair

Kevin blushed for what felt like the hundredth time today

"SL|ELENA!" Kathy turned red with anger and grabbed her arm her arm

"I can't believe you! How long have you been hitting the bottle?" Kathy was very angry

"Since... I forgot" she laughed

Kevin sweat dropped and Kathy turned redder

"YOu come with me!" Kathy dragged 'Selena' away

"Nice meeting you!" she slurred

Kathy slammed the door behind them

"..."

"Weird" Kevin walked out of the bar trying to process what happened

* * *

The next day...

"uuuhh... I feel awful" Selena moaned

"Well that's wat'cha get for drinkin' so much yesterday!"

"Don't yell at me"

"Well if you don't want me to yell don't drink in the first place"

"I couldn't help it! I saw him!"

"Can't you just let it go!"

"No! they're both happy and I'm miserable"

"Well I certainly don't reel sympathy for ya right now!"

"Shut up and get out!"

"Fine" Kathy slammed the door behind her

"ow" Selena's head throbbed from her hang over

"What didd I do yesterday?"

She tried to remember until an image of a handsome brown haired man flashed in her mind "uh oh"

* * *

remember reviews are love!


	10. Lonely

Discription: Kevin made a big mistake when he was 17! Will he be able to get thorough it?

Disclamier: I own nothing!

(A/N: Sorry if some of this stuff isn't accurit. I don't have the game yet.)

~Lonely~

Kevin yawned sleepily as he got dressed ("So much to do and so little time to do it") He thought to himself as he walked out the door.

He fed Milkshake (who was now full grown), milked her, fed his new chicken 'Omelette' who Kaylee had named herself, watered the plants he had planted, and harvested the ripe one's.

"*Phew!* Done!" He checked his watch "And in record time!"

"... Not much else for me to do" He sweatdropped

"*Bark!* *Bark!*"

Kevin looked at cream and smiled "You wanna go for a walk girl?"

Cream pulled her lips back showing her teeth, It almost seemed like she was smileing

"Okay let's go" "*Ruff*" She trotted after him

* * *

Later...

Kevin and Cream rounded the corner of Horn Ranch. Kevin noticed Toby and Renee holding hands on the doc. He couldn't help but smile at the small scene he was happy for them... He suddenly felt a small pain in his chest. He ignored it and walked away to not disturb their moment.

When he entered Kevin asked about the prices of animals with Ruth and bought another chicken that he named Yoko. Ruth told him the chicken would be there by tomorrow. He left as quietly as he could to not interrupt the young couple.

* * *

Kevin walked Cream through town. He arrived at Simons photo's to develop his latest pictures. Simon agreed to develop the pictures and left Kevin to develop them in the back. He waited for a moment, a second later Phoebe and Calvin came out. Kevin tried to say 'Hi' but they didn't seem to notice him as if they were in their own little world. As soon as the couple left Kevin felt the pain in his chest again, but ignored it. Simon came out with his pictures and Kevin left with a cheerful goodbye .

* * *

Kevin walked around town some more and noticed the Tailors. He also noticed a little baby blue dress he knew his daughter would adore. He walked in and picked up the little dress and turned to the cash register, he noticed Gill and Luna. Gill was giving Luna a flower with a huge blush on his face. Luna took the flower and kissed Gill's cheek. Gill turned to leave not noticing Kevin, He just brushed past him not looking up, but Kevin knew his blush had coated his face and it was a lot darker then before.

"Hi Kevin" Luna said dreamily still kinda in her moment

"Hello Luna. I'd like this dress please"

"For you or your daughter?" Julius's arm snaked around his shoulders. Julius teased him a lot since they became buddies. He had become friends with mostly everybody on the island just like his family

"My daughter of course"

"Of course, of course! That dress will look stunning on young Kaylee and the ruby I gave her will look spectacular to!"

"You gave Kaylee a ruby?"

"Yes!"

"why?"

"For helping me out at the store and for being such a good girl to the customers!"

"..." ("Why does Julius have to be so over the top?")

"Here ya go!" Luna inturupted

"Oh thanks" Kevin took the paper wrapped dress and turned to Julius

"Did Candace make this?"

"Of course!"

"Could you tell her 'Kay said she loves her dresses'?"

"Of course I could (Star)"

Julius slipped into the back and as Kevin left he saw out of the corner of his eye Candace and Julius kissing. The pain in Kevin's chest came back and it was getting hard to ignore but he ignored it anyway.

He left the Tailor's and continued walking, Cream fallowing him every step of the way

* * *

Kevin's stomach growled suddenly and checked his watch "It's lunchtime"

"*Ruff*"

He then noticed the Inn "A veggie sandwich sounds good right now"

Kevin walked in, The first thing he noticed was Jin and Anissa drinking tea and smiling at eachother, Kathy and Owen sharing some juice, and Chase scolding Maya except she was smiling

Kevin's pain came back with vengeance ("What is this feeling?")

He held his stomach ("Just ignore it, your probably just hungry")

"Good Morning!" Maya churped

"Good morning Maya" ("Even thought it's Afternoon")

"What can I get you today?"

"Just a veggie sandwich for here"

"Okay~" Maya skipped away

Kevin sat down at one of the available table's and waited patienly

A few moments later Maya hurriedly came back

"I forgot to ask if you wanted something to drink"

"Green tea's fine"

Maya gave him a weird surprised look

"What?"

"You do remember you have to keep your dog outside right?"

"Dog?"

"*Ruff*"

Kevin looked down at Cream she had fallowed him inside. She even had her doggy smile without a care in the world

"I'm sorry she must have fallowed me in. I didn't notice"

Maya patted Cream on the head "As long as she's doesn't cause trouble she's fine"

Cream gave her a doggy smile as if thanking her

"She'll be good -he looked at Cream- Sit Cream" Cream sat like a good girl

"Anyway I'll take a green tea and some water for Cream"

"Okay!" Maya skipped to the kitchen

Kevin looked down at Cream "You like getting me into trouble don't you?" Cream gave him a look as if to say "I don't!"

"Your a good girl" He patted her head

"Here ya go!" Maya placed the sandwich and tea in front of him and skipped away to the other costumers

After that it wasn't very eventful Kevin just munched on his sandwich while Cream lapped up the water and munched on a Yam Kevin had given her, Then left.

* * *

On the way home Kevin saw Molly and Wizard fast asleep under a tree a peaceful look but what stood out was that they were holding hands in their sleep.

Kevin's pain's where really getting annoying to him but he continued to ignore them like the stubborn man he was.

* * *

He continued on his way home until he heard someone call his name "Kevin!"

He turned and saw Angela coming towards him "Hey!"

"hi"

"um... You wanna come over for dinner?"

"Why are you asking now?"

"Hmph! Rude much?"

"I'm not trying to be rude I'm just asking"

"hehe I know"

("She only does that to make me feel bad")

"Luke just wanted you and Kaylee to come over"

"I see. Well if it's for an in-law sure"

He began to walk away "Aren't you going to get Kaylee?"

"don't need to. watch!"

Angela was confused by her brother's actions

"Cream" The dog stood up straight and her ears perked up for a command

"Go get Kaylee! Go get Kaylee!" "*Ruff!*"

Cream took off behind them

"Where's she-"

"You'll see"

Kevin fallowed Angela to her house. He knew where her house was but it would be rude to leave his sister.

"aw that's sweet"

As they walked by he saw what his sister was talking about.

Witch and Kasey were having a picnic. They looked happy and like they were enjoying each other's company.

Kevin smiled for them. It was really cute and nice to know Kasey stayed with one woman.

Kevin felt the same pain in his chest again ("This is really getting annoying") He thought

He still couldn't place what the feeling was.

"Come on Kevin!" Angela called

"Coming!" He continued to fallow her until they arrived at heart ranch.

"Hiya Kevin!"

"Hello Luke"

"You don't have to be so formal! We're in-laws now"

"Sorry Luke it's just in his character"

"I'm sorry" Kevin blushed

"No need to be sorry just loosin up a little more!" Luke grinned

Kevin smiled back

"By the way where's Kaylee?"

"Well she's-" "PUT ME DOWN CREAM"

"?"

"?"

"Sounds like Cream picked up Kaylee"

Kevin opened the door and Cream came in with Kaylee holding her by her dress in her mouth

"Drop her"

Cream opened her mouth and Kaylee fell with a thud

Angela and Luke weren't sure wether to laugh or not

"She's pretty smart" Angela patted Creams head

"She is. I just wish one of her 'tricks' didn't involve me" Kaylee rubbed her sore bottom

"Can she do anything else?"

"Yes! Cream can do anything!" Kaylee said

Angela giggled at her neice

"Let's eat guys!"

"Yahhh!"

* * *

After a spaghetti dinner...

It began to pour down rain

"It looks too harsh to go out" Angela commented

"A little rain never hurt anybody" Kevin walked out the door and came back in completely soaked

"I hate the cold" He muttered

"Maybe you guys should spend the night!" Luke suggested

"That's a great idea!" Kaylee said enthusiastically

"*Ruff!*" "Cream thinks it's good too!"

"I'll go get some blankets" Angela said

"Get some clothes for me please!" A still soaked Kevin said

* * *

Angela carefully arranged two pallates, one in Ash's room and one on the couch

"Why are they so far away?" Kaylee asked couriosly

"I thought you'd want to be with Ash"

"Okaaay!" She smiled and went into Ash's room to sleep

"Good night you two" Kevin called from the couch

"Good night Kevin" "G'night"

Every light in the house was turned off

Kevin snuggled in the blanket while Cream curled up on the carpet

* * *

Around 5 A.M...

Kevin opened his eyes. He was at Angela's house of course

He heard the creak of a board someone beside's him was awake

After a moment he saw Luke tying on his bandana

("I remember he said at dinner he had to get up early today")

Luke looked at Angela and smiled, He then leaned down and kissed her

Kevin heard Luke breath "I love you" And left

Kevin saw his sister smiling in her sleep

It finally hit him. It hit him like a 18 wheeler. Those feelings he felt. He was lonely and jealous of all the couples he had seen today. Everybody had someone to love and he had no one. He had Kaylee but, she was his daughter. He wanted someone to love him that's all he wanted. Tears pricked at Kevin's eyes.

He ran. He ran as fast as he could into the forest not caring who saw him. He collapsed to his knee's and cried until he felt he would shrivel up and blow away.

* * *

Awwww! ;-; so sad! I just wanna hug him now!


End file.
